Manipulation
by kijani
Summary: Kagome falls under the spell of a deadly poison....but will it prove more dangerous to Inuyasha, or to herself? Read and review! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I love to write. Let me know what you guys think of this one, okay? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Manipulation**

**Chapter One**

"That is rather brilliant. It should work on that miko girl quite well. However, there is the problem of its administration..." a cold voice whispered from the shadows. "You shall have to use stealth. Be very careful, and return to me when you have finished. Playing with this human's head shall be entertaining..."

"Yes, Master Naraku..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and company found themselves yet again in the midst of a dark forest. Inuyasha, nose rose to the air, sniffed around for any clues as to their whereabouts. Kagome found herself constantly looking over her shoulder. There was something very foreboding about this place...although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Inuyasha..."

"Something isn't right here," Miroku finished for her.

"Shippo could have told me that," Sango growled.

"Hey!"

"Sh!" Inuyasha warned. "There's someone up ahead!"

Kagome could only smile when she saw the stranger that approached. It was a small child, about three or four years of age, skipping along the trail with several small flowers in her hands. Kagome could see the village from whence she came just beyond the trees. "It's just a little girl," she laughed, slapping Inuyasha playfully on the back.

The little girl stopped when she saw Kagome, and handed her the flowers in her hand. Kagome took them, sniffed them, and smiled. "Thanks," she grinned. "You're from the village? You shouldn't go any farther...this forest is dangerous. Come on. We'll escort you back home," Kagome took the small child's hand and led her forward.

"There you go..." Kagome released the child's hand when they had reached the village.

Inuyasha scoffed at her as she again sniffed the flowers the little girl had given her. She had a dreamy sort of look on her face. She glanced back at Inuyasha and the others, and yawned. "Will we be lodging here for a while?" she asked.

"Something doesn't smell right...literally," groaned Inuyasha, screwing up his face in a look of utter disgust.

"It's not the flowers. They smell wonderful," Kagome smirked as he eyeballed the flowers with a look of suspicion on his face.

He frowned. "Lighten up. I was just checking is all..."

"I think we should stay a couple days," commented Shippo from his place on Inuyasha's left shoulder. "We definitely need to get some shut-eye."

After a few seconds, Sango nodded. "This seems like an alright place. We may even find someone who knows about the jewel..." she looked around.

The village itself was rather large. Just on the outskirts there appeared to be fifty people or more. Sango scanned them all, looking from hut to hut. "Hmm..." she thought out loud.

"Yes, we shall stay here," said Miroku, as if his word was law.

"Good. Glad you made up your minds. I don't feel so well..." groaned Kagome, nearly collapsing. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground, and frowned deeply.

"Odd..." he smirked. "How could she just pass out? Kagome? Kagome!" He shook her, trying to wake her up. "What's wrong with you, Kagome?"

"Don't shake her, Inuyasha!" growled Miroku. "She's obviously ill. I am glad we have decided to stop and stay here a couple days. Maybe they have among their ranks a healer who might help Kagome..."

Inuyasha scowled. "I bet it was those damn flowers. Never trusted those things. Where's that stupid little girl? What kind of a child runs off to play in a demon filled forest anyway? It just doesn't happen..."

"Nice of you to think about that now, Inuyasha. Lot of help it'll do." Smirked Shippo, who promptly received a bonk on the head. "What'd you do that for?" he groaned.

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha, be nice to the child..." Miroku scolded.

Sango was busy talking to an elderly couple on the outskirts of the town. She motioned for Inuyasha and the others to join her, which they quickly did. She smiled. "These people have offered to let us stay in their home. The old woman is a medicine woman...." Sango explained. "She says she will try to help Kagome..."

"I wish we knew what was wrong to start with," grumbled Inuyasha. He carefully laid Kagome down on a worn tatami mat. "You'll be all right," he whispered to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job. I'm surprised the poison took effect so quickly. When will the girl wake?" Naraku hissed.

"I don't know, Master Naraku. We must wait and see. As quick as it took effect, I am certain she must have taken in a large amount..."

"Lovely..." Naraku smiled. "Keep me posted..."

"Yes, Master Naraku. The miko girl and Inuyasha are currently resting in a large village near the mountains. And...there is something else you may want to know..."

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

The woman nodded. "I have discovered, through my own investigation, the time at which Inuyasha becomes human. He is weakest at this point, and can not wield that meddlesome sword of his, so he would be most vulnerable to an attack then..."

"And when is this time?"

"We have a week, Master." She bowed. "And by then, the human shall most certainly have revived."

"This should be very interesting." Naraku laughed a hollow sort of laugh. "I will surely have a lot of fun..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome...please wake up soon...please..." Inuyasha whined.

From somewhere behind him, Miroku spoke. "I knew you liked her."

"I...do not! How else are we supposed to get the stupid jewel shards?" he countered.

"Sure, Inuyasha...whatever you say...but I heard you. You can't deny it..."

"Do you want to die monk?" growled Inuyasha.

Miroku blushed. "No..."

"Then don't ever repeat what you just saw to anyone..." Inuyasha warned. "Or else..." He made a violent gesture with his hands, and Miroku gulped, and quickly nodded.

It was four days before Kagome finally did wake up. Looking around the strange room, a feeling of panic began to overcome her, until she realized that Inuyasha was sitting cross legged in the corner, sleeping. She smiled, crawled over, and shook him awake.

"Kagome! You're awake!" he smiled.

She looked at him as if he had lost all his senses. "Yeah. That's usually what you do after you go to sleep." She mocked playfully. He wrapped her in a tight hug, which surprised her a great deal. "What's gotten into you, Inuyasha?"

"You've been asleep for nearly a week, Kagome! Are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever?" he felt her forehead. "Ah, I can't tell anyway..." he groaned. "How do you feel?" he repeated.

Asleep for nearly a week? Had she heard him correctly? She scratched her forehead. "I've been asleep that long?" she gasped. "Inuyasha, are you serious? Did I get hit in the head or something?"

"No. You passed out after that little girl gave you those flowers in the forest. I thought they were kind of dodgey, but _no_...." he smirked.

Kagome blinked several times. "What little girl? What flowers?"

"You...don't remember?" he gasped.

"No..." she shook her head.

Inuyasha frowned uncomfortably, and glanced outside the hut at the reddening sky. He sighed. "Figures you would wake up today. We can't leave tonight..." he groaned impatiently.

"And why not?" demanded Kagome.

It was Inuyasha's turn to look at her as if she were insane. He pointed to the sky. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'd be completely useless if anything were to happen!" he smirked.

"Oh, yeah..._that_..." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, that." Growled Inuyasha. "Are you sure you're okay...because you're acting like an airhead..."

Kagome reddened in anger. "Inuyasha..."

"No...I didn't mean it..." he whined.

"Sit!" Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground that he had been sitting on. Kagome smiled at him with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Serves you right," she smirked before she got up and left the hut.

Inuyasha was quickly behind her. "Where is Sango?" Kagome demanded.

"They've gone off somewhere. There's another village close to this one. They headed in that direction. I imagine they're probably looking for someone to help you..."

"But I'm fine!"

"They don't know that! You've been unconscious for five days now!" he shot back at her. He rushed back inside as darkness finally enveloped the region. Kagome followed him.

"You know," she smirked, "you don't have to hibernate just because you turned human. It's not like it's something that's terribly shameful..."

"Maybe not for you..."

Kagome jumped. She was certain she had heard something land on the roof. Glancing at Inuyasha and pointing up, she grabbed her bow and arrows, which were sitting in the corner of the room, and headed for the doorway. Inuyasha grabbed his rather useless sword and hesitantly followed her out.

Kagome scanned the roof. Finally, she heard a small thud. Someone had jumped down from the other side. She ran over quickly, aiming her bow, and gasped...for, standing not five feet in front of her was her father.

"Daddy..." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha cocked his head sideways. "Kagome...I don't see anyone. And isn't your father...err...dead...?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was right. Her father had died. He had died over a year ago now...but then...why was he here. "Who is that, Inuyasha? It looks like my father..." Kagome's voice was doubtful.

"I told you! I don't see anyone Kagome! What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Kagome blinked again, and the mysterious man disappeared. She lowered her bow. "Where did he go?" Glancing around, she could see no one but Inuyasha and several confused villagers. Turning her head right, she saw Inuyasha. "I thought...I thought you were over there, Inuyasha," she whispered to him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha waved his arms furiously. "I am over here! For crying out loud! What the heck are you looking at?" he demanded. Apparently, Kagome did not hear him. She was fixated on the other Inuyasha. He had started to talk to her now.

_"Come on, Kagome. Sango and Miroku are in the forest. They've found a jewel shard. They need you to purify it..." _said the Inuyasha.

"But I thought you said we shouldn't go into the forest when you are weak...?" Kagome frowned, very unsure of herself.

Inuyasha was now in a full panic mode. "I _did _say that! Kagome! Kagome..._where are you going_?" Inuyasha tried to push her back, but it was as if she couldn't see him. Something was propelling her into the forest. "Kagome!" he screamed again.

_"It's just ahead, Kagome..." _smiled the other Inuyasha. Kagome had now made her way into the forest. Inuyasha was close behind.

"Kagome! Damn it!" he screamed. He jumped in front of her, grabbed hold of her arms, and shook her rather violently. "Fight it! Whatever it is, you're strong! Fight it!"

Kagome gasped, in a panic. "Inuyasha! Help! Naraku me!" she cried.

"Wha..." gasped Inuyasha. This, he could tell, was not going to end well.

_"Don't let that demon devour you, Kagome! We have to get his jewel shards! I know you can do it! Use the Miko's arrow!" _the other Inuyasha encouraged her.

Inuyasha took several cautious steps back. Kagome was reaching behind her back. She had the arrow in her hand now. She was aiming the bow right at him. He paled, in an utter panic. To be hit with one of the Miko's arrows right now would surely kill him. After all, he was only human...

_"That's it, Kagome..." _

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whimpered. "Don't do it..."

Kagome, however, was waging her own war inside her head. What she saw was not Inuyasha, but Naraku...the archenemy of her and her friends. He had her in a vice grip. He had caught her arrow between his fingertips and snapped it in two as if it were a twig. And now, it was he who was aiming it at her. He was stronger. He was winning. She was going to fail. He was going to kill her with her own arrow.

"No!" she screamed, dropping to her knees.

Inuyasha boldly opened his eyes, discovering that he was still alive. Kagome, however, lay bleeding on the ground. "Kagome! What the hell happened? Why did you do that?"

Kagome blinked. She could see Inuyasha now. He was standing in front of her, fear in his eyes. She felt as if her insides were on fire. Looking down, she realized her hands were covered in blood. One of her arrows rested in her stomach. Had she done this to herself? The last thing she saw before sliding into darkness was Inuyasha dropping to the ground. She saw his bright amber eyes just before she closed her brown ones.

From somewhere in the trees, Naraku laughed wildly. Inuyasha jumped up. "'Tis the poison, Inuyasha. She just lost her battle. I have struck you a heavy blow...and I didn't even have to kill you." He paused, laughed some more, and continued. "However, by the time I'm through with you, you will wish for death..."

"That's what you think..." It was not Inuyasha, but Sango, who had appeared from the shadows with Miroku and Shippo. "Inuyasha! Take Kagome back to her time! She will die if she remains here!" she commanded.

Inuyasha rather hesitantly picked Kagome up and rushed off into the forest. He could hear what was going on with Naraku for only a short while, and then his hearing failed him. He ran as fast as he could. It would be morning soon, but it would be a long while before he reached the well....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cliffie! Bwa ha ha! Please review, and I will probably update soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I got reviews! Yay! (Smiles) As promised, here is chapter two... **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Two**

"Help!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping frantically from the well with a bleeding Kagome in his arms. "Help!" He could feel her starting to go limp in his arms. The smell of her blood nearly overwhelmed his senses as it stained his robes.

Kagome's mother and grandfather ran from the house. Her mother paled.

"She needs help!" Inuyasha cried. "She's hurt herself! Please, help her!"

Kagome's grandfather had the family car running in less than two seconds flat.

"Did you do this to her?" demanded Kagome's mother, hitting Inuyasha ruthlessly across the face over and over again. "Huh? What happened? Tell me! How could you let this happen?" she screamed.

"It wasn't me!" Inuyasha whined. "It was Naraku...I think...and she stabbed herself with her own arrow. I was yelling at her...but it was like she couldn't even hear me..." he cast his eyes down at the ground.

Ms. Higurashi gasped. "She did this..._to herself_?"

"Not because she wanted to," Inuyasha sighed as they pulled up to the hospital. He ran inside with Kagome. "Hold on...please..."

They did not know how long Kagome had been in the operating room, nor how long they sat there. Souta would be out of school by now...home alone, and wondering where everyone was. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Miroku and Sango were alive or dead, but despite his worry, he did not think long on it. After all, Kagome was back there behind those big shiny doors, fighting for her life. Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably as his ears rubbed against the fabric of his hat.

"You think they'll come out soon?" he asked, looking worriedly at the stains from Kagome's blood that was all over his robes. "She'll be all right, won't she? I mean, with all this stuff here..."

But neither Ms. Higurashi nor her father said anything to him. Inuyasha looked up. He could hear faint footsteps, and then, at the end of the hallway, someone emerged from behind the big, shiny, gray doors. Inuyasha jumped up, picking the man up by the collar of his shirt. "How is she?" he demanded.

The old man looked fearful, and Inuyasha, sensing this, slowly released him. "How is she?" he asked, calmer this time.

The doctor removed his hat, and Kagome's mother and grandfather stood quickly. The doctor took a deep breath. "What ever it was that she used, it went in rather deep..."

"She didn't do that to herself!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily, although, technically, he did see her plunge the arrow into her own stomach. "It was..." but he stopped. The doctor was giving him an odd look, and Inuyasha sensed that this was not the time to explain about evil mind controlling demons from five hundred years past...

The doctor cleared his throat. "We were able to repair most of the internal damage, however, the girl lost a great deal of blood. She is in a coma right now. It is hard to say at this moment in time how her recovery will go..." he sighed. "But we must hope for the best..."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's mother and father into her hospital room. Kagome was hooked up to several different tubes and various different contraptions Inuyasha could not identify. He gasped at the sight.

"I want you to tell me..." whispered her mother, "tell me, Inuyasha...what happened to Kagome..." she pleaded.

Inuyasha nodded, cleared his throat, and began his tale. He took a seat next to the bed Kagome was lying in, took her hand, and began to tell her mother of the little girl in the forest, and the flowers she had given Kagome. It wasn't long before he reached the part about himself turning human, and Kagome claiming to have seen her father.

Her mother gasped. "But, see..." frowned Inuyasha, "I knew that Mr. Higurashi was dead...but, like I said, no matter what I did, it was as if Kagome couldn't hear me at all. Then she started talking to me, but it wasn't me...and she went towards the forest. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't...she was talking to someone who wasn't there..." He paused. "Then, she said, 'Help, Inuyasha...Naraku has me!'...But he wasn't there, and she aimed the arrows at me. I closed my eyes thinking she was going to kill me, but when I opened them, Kagome screamed, and her eyes went wide, and she stabbed herself with her own arrow...it was horrible..." he shivered at the recent memory.

"So, she did do this to herself?" Kagome's mother whispered, nodding with sad understanding.

Kagome's grandfather shook his head. "Not really, my daughter. Kagome was under the control of someone else, as Inuyasha explained. I'm sure those demons have a greater influence than you or I could even imagine. But Inuyasha did well to bring Kagome back through the well. I think both of us knew that these sort of dangers existed for Kagome the moment we knew she could go through the well to the Feudal era..." Mr. Higurashi explained.

Kagome's mother nodded, and took her daughter's other hand. Inuyasha still held fast to the one he had taken hold of when he began his story.

"I expect you'll need Kagome to find the rest of the Shikon jewel shards?" her grandfather whispered.

Inuyasha frowned. "That doesn't seem to matter anymore," he sighed, "but at the same time, I know that if we don't find those shards in my time, there could be serious consequences in this time. If Naraku gets a hold of the shards, you might as well kiss humanity good bye..."

"Really? And what are you going to do?" asked Kagome's mother. She sounded extremely curious about the 'consequences' that Inuyasha had mentioned.

"Me? I'd be the first to die if Naraku takes over. He hates me. We will need Kagome in the final fight..." he looked down at the ground. "She's grown quite powerful as a miko, and she's deadly with a bow. Not to mention, she's the only one that can purify that damn jewel..."

Outside, the doctor that was about to give the Higurashi family an update on Kagome had stopped in his tracks. He listened for a while to their conversation. He was absolutely sure he had heard something about the Feudal era, demons, and the Shikon jewel...this was what intrigued him. He had heard a legend about a powerful jewel...he thought it had been called the Shikon no tama...but it was only supposed to be a myth. Yet, he was sure he had heard the Higurashi family talking about it just then. That, and a the well be the way to get to the time of which they spoke? And how would one go about doing this? The man snuck quietly away without even giving the Higurashi's their update. He was headed towards the Higurashi shrine....

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "It's too quiet in here..."

"This is a hospital, Inuyasha. It's _supposed_ to be quiet in here..." Kagome's mother smirked at him.

"I know that! That's not what I'm talking about!" he groaned impatiently. "It just got _quieter_..."

Kagome's mother nodded. She glanced at her watch. "Where is that stupid doctor?" she growled. It was her turn to be impatient. The doctor that was supposed to be delivering their updates was several minutes late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid coward, Naraku..." Miroku grumbled as they stomped their way back to Granny Kaede's village. From there, not only would they be closer to the well when Inuyasha finally returned, but they could also fill Kaede in on what had happened.

"When we arrived, Kagome had an arrow in her stomach, and Naraku was about three feet from Inuyasha. Couldn't really tell you how Kagome managed to get one of her arrows into her stomach, but from what I heard Naraku say, I could bet it was his doing. He said something about some sort of poison..." Sango explained as Kaede played absentmindedly with Shippo's tail.

She paused. "A poison? That doth not sound good, I'm afraid. Methinks Naraku may have the upper hand. Do you have any idea about the nature of the poison, child?"

Miroku shook his head. "We have no ideas, Lady Kaede. We were hoping you could provide us with some. We didn't have any time to get any information from Naraku. As soon as Inuyasha fled with Kagome, Sango drew her weapon, and he ran off like a frightened little child..." Miroku laughed at the thought.

"Kagome was in pretty bad shape, though. You think we should go back and make sure she's all right?" she asked Miroku.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. Lady Kaede, you wouldn't mind keeping company with Shippo for a few days while we were gone, would you?"

Lady Kaede smiled. "Go ahead, children. Bring Kagome back safely."

Shippo looked mildly depressed about being left behind again, but whereas Inuyasha only needed to put on a hat and hide his ears, Shippo would have been a lot harder to explain to the modern people. Sango and Miroku waved as they ran off towards the bone eater's well, and jumped in, disappearing from sight.

Hopping out of the well, Kagome's little brother Souta was the first person Miroku and Sango saw. He looked disturbed about something, and Sango smiled at him.

"Your sister will be fine. Inuyasha has taken her to get the new medicine," she assured him.

But Souta did not speak. Miroku blinked worriedly at him. "Is there something else that troubles you, Souta? What is it?"

Souta whimpered, glancing over at a shadowy portion of the small temple. Sango and Miroku looked suspiciously in that same direction. Soon, a man in a white overcoat stepped from the shadows wearing the biggest grin any of them had ever seen.

"The legends were true...it does exist..." he whispered, a crazed glint in his eye.

Miroku stepped in front of Sango. "What legends?" he asked, although he knew that they were in a great deal of trouble.

"You just hopped out of the well. I saw it!" the man gasped.

"What well?" Miroku smirked. "I think you may have bumped your head, my friend. The woman and I were just..._checking_ the well. The shrine has had a bug problem lately..."

"You can not deny what I have seen!" he yelled at them.

"Yes we can." Sango whispered nervously from behind Miroku.

The man shook his head. "There are things that you don't know. I heard the boy talking about it with the Higurashi family! The boy with the silver hair! He spoke of demons and the feudal era, and the Shikon jewel..."

"What's that?" Miroku smirked, although he held a pouch with several glowing jewels on the tie around his waist. He was holding it protectively now.

"How do I make the well work?" the man demanded.

"Sir, we have no idea what you are talking about. This well has been dry for years..."

"Tell me how it works, or I swear, I'll..."

"What could you possibly do?"

"I am the one responsible for the care of the girl. She is why you are here, is she not? I hear she is some sort of priestess, according to the boy..."

Sango took a step back, nearly tripping and falling back into the well. Miroku caught her and glared hatefully at the man in front of them. "You would endanger Kagome's life? How black your heart must be, sir, to speak of such horrible things..."

"Miroku..." Sango frowned. "You aren't going to...?" She gasped. Miroku was reaching into the small pouch around his waist. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing?"

"We need to see Kagome. This man has uncovered the secret of the well, and to use the wind tunnel in such a small space with the boy here would be far too risky. I shall give it to him. If Lady Kaede doesn't kill him on the spot, I'm sure someone else will, with the jewel shard in his possession..." Miroku tossed it. "Jump through the well with the jewel shard, and in time you will come out on the other side...."

The man eagerly took the jewel shard, jumped through the well, and promptly disappeared. Once he had gone, Miroku smiled, closing the well and placing many different seals over it.

Souta stood. "Those didn't work when my grandfather tried them..."

"I, little Souta, am not your grandfather..." Miroku laughed. "That evil man will not be able to come back through, even if he survives long enough to see anything..."

"And what do you suppose we do about the jewel shard you just gave to him?" Sango demanded.

"I have faith that we will have our hands on it again soon," he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were fighting Naraku. Sango lay bleeding and unconscious next to Kagome. She stared at her friend, the tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha had charged Naraku. Kagome would occasionally shoot off an arrow or two, and Miroku, by this point, had probably sucked in enough of Naraku's poisonous insects to kill three men. He lay propped up against a rock. He was paralyzed, but still conscious. Then, Kagome heard it. A blood curdling scream, and the sickening squishing sound that could only have been made one way..._

_Kagome averted her eyes back to Inuyasha and Naraku. Inuyasha was on the ground, his eyes wide with horror. Naraku held Inuyasha's sword in his hand.. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that he had slain Inuyasha with his own sword. And now, he was charging at her..._

"No!" Kagome screamed, shooting forward. She immediately felt terribly nauseous. Her vision blurred with the pain that shot to her head. When it had cleared, she saw Inuyasha, her mother, and her grandfather staring happily at her.

"I can't believe you woke up!" Inuyasha was celebrating. He looked at her, fearful for a moment that she would 'sit' him, and revised his sentence. "Err...I mean, because those stupid doctors were telling us it was going to be a long time, and I was...err...worried..."

Kagome coughed. Her voice was hoarse because her throat felt very dry. "You were...worried about me?" she smiled.

"We all were..." Kagome's mother smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "You've been in a coma for nearly a week, Kagome. It was horrible..."

_No,_ thought Kagome, _that dream was what was horrible. _

Inuyasha could sense that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"A bad dream is all..." she shrugged weakly. She nearly jumped several feet into the air as Miroku and Sango practically charged into the room. Miroku was carrying Kagome's little brother Souta on his back.

All three of them seemed surprised that Kagome was even awake. Their mouths hung open. "Kagome!" They chorused. "You're all right!"

"For now, anyways..." she grumbled under her breath. "My stomach hurts, but other than that..."

"_Your stomach hurts_?" mimicked Inuyasha. "Is that all you have to say? You should have seen the wound, Kagome!"

"_Thank you_, Inuyasha," growled Ms. Higurashi, a note of warning in her voice.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango and Miroku. "When did you guys get here?" he asked them.

"About an hour ago. A crazed man in a white coat of some sort was waiting for us when we came out of the well, so Miroku gave him one of his jewel shards and then sealed the well until we go back..." Sango explained.

Inuyasha reddened. "You did _what_?!"

"Well, I had to do it. Seems he heard _you_ talking about it in here and was dead set on going back. He even threatened to hurt Kagome..." Miroku sighed, holding his hands up as a sort of truce. "He won't be able to come back, _trust me_..."

Kagome leaned back, trying to suppress a laugh for fear of the pain it would cause. She failed, giggled, and yelped in agony. Inuyasha rushed forward, but this was about the time that the doctors had realized that Kagome was awake. Several of them swarmed the hospital room, pushing him back.

Two of the doctors Inuyasha could see were women. One of the doctors was a short, pudgy American man with a bad tan, and the fourth...Inuyasha had seen his face before...

Kagome's eyes were wide. She recognized the fourth doctor as well. She glanced at Inuyasha, a look of panic on her face, and then quickly back to the man holding her medical charts.

Sango and Miroku took several steps forward after noticing the look on Inuyasha's face. Sango nearly screamed. "Naraku!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Inuyasha jolted awake. He was sleeping in the corner of the little hut, back in his own time. _Was...was it all a dream?_ He looked over fearfully. The old woman he had met earlier was bent over a sleeping Kagome.

"How is she doing?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

The old woman smiled. "She's fine. She woke up once, but she didn't want to disturb you in your sleep. Some of the plants outside the village are full of toxins. I'm betting that's what produced her illness. She'll feel more than fine by tomorrow morning," the old woman assured him.

He sighed with relief. "That's good. I fear lingering in this village for too long," he said honestly.

"I understand," she nodded to him. With that, she got up and left.

Again, Inuyasha sighed with relief. It _had_ to have been a dream, because from what he could tell, they were still in the Feudal era, and Kagome was going to be fine. She hadn't tried to kill him, or stabbed herself and nearly bled to death. Everything was going to be all right. In the back of his mind, however, he could not shake the images of Naraku from his head. There was something terrifyingly real about what he saw in that dream...

Naraku laughed with satisfaction. "Ha! I didn't think the poison would affect the stupid hanyou! This is indeed brilliant! With that stupid miko human temporarily out of my way, I can collect more of the jewel shards, and now, Inuyasha is hallucinating! What a show!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master..." Jaken whined in his high- pitched wheezy voice.

"What is it, Jaken? It had better be good..." Sesshoumaru added as he stared with contempt at his little green servant.

Jaken winced. "Naraku has poisoned your brother and the human girl..." Jaken informed him.

Sesshoumaru turned. "_Really_ now?" he smirked.

"Now would be a perfect time to take the sword, master...or, as you have wanted, to kill your worthless brother..." Jaken suggested. "Inuyasha and the miko are weak. Now is the time to strike..."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You're forgetting, Jaken, that Naraku and I still have a bit of a score to settle." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Where are the monk and that slayer woman at?" he asked.

"From what I, Jaken, know right now, master, Naraku has been masquerading as one of the humans healers in the modern world. The monk and the slayer are there with Inuyasha and the human, but I am not sure if they are affected by the poison..."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How does my brother get to this modern time? That well, correct? Well, we are going to pay them a visit. After all, I'm sure they'd love to hear about what Naraku has done to their friends..."

"Master wants to help the lowly human and the disgusting half-breed?" Jaken gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That couldn't have been Naraku..." Miroku said under his breath for about the thirty-seventh time since the hoard of doctors had left the room. "If that was Naraku, we would all be dead right now, so that couldn't have been him..."

"Maybe you're right?" smiled Kagome weakly. "After all, I saw someone who looked exactly like Hojo in the Feudal era...I guess it's possible to see someone who looks like Naraku. After all, he stole that body of his, didn't he?"

Sango nodded. "It still worries me a bit, though. And..." Sango had just noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha's eyes were glassed over. Kagome turned to look at him. He again had a hold on her hand, and his grip had started to tighten to the point of making Kagome's hand hurt.

"Inuyasha!" she groaned. "That hurts! What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Kagome...." Whispered Sango, indicating the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha, sit!" she commanded, and he dropped to the floor with a sickening crack. Kagome winced, but Inuyasha only blinked.

"What the...it wasn't a dream! Kagome! What the hell is going on here?" He panicked, picking himself up off the floor. "Kagome! Are you all right? Where's Naraku?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm right here," she sighed.

"I can tell you what's wrong with you," It was a very familiar voice. Everyone looked towards the door. Sesshoumaru stood there, draped in a long coat that was probably meant to hide his long, fluffy tail. "And Inuyasha's right...it involves Naraku..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Longer one, eh? If you haven't already figured it out, there is a method to my madness. Please review, and I will try to update soon. **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Yes, well...despite what I said about reviews, I am going to go ahead and post up the next part of this little story. Let me know if you like it...or not...you know what I mean.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome jumped, again causing herself to wail in pain. _What was Sesshoumaru doing in Tokyo, and why in the hell was he being so nice all of a sudden?_

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said what Kagome had been thinking.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Calm down, little brother. It is not your place to ask the reason I am here when you barely know where you are anyway..."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome's mother. Her family had been silent a long time.

"Fools!" Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Naraku has you under his thumb like little insects! He's poisoned the human and Inuyasha! Don't you see? Until the poison is lifted, it is he who has the upper hand. He's here right now...in your own time, girl, pretending to be one of the people who is supposed to heal you..."

Miroku and Sango jumped up quickly. "It _is_ him!"

"Well, what can we do about it?" asked Kagome's grandfather.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You? You can do nothing. To interfere with Naraku's plan would almost certainly mean death to you..."

"Well then, Sesshoumaru, what do you suggest that we do?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru...since Naraku is right here, what do you suggest we do?" Sango repeated angrily.

"I suggest that you get back to the time from whence you came. I am sure that meddlesome old woman Kaede will be able to help you, but if not, I have spoken to Kagura..."

"You spoke _to Kagura_? Are you two all buddy-buddy or something? That must have been how he did it! Inuyasha was right! That little girl...the whole thing was just some sort of trap..." Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Do not worry yourself about it!" he snapped. "You need to get back. This time period is fragile. If Naraku attacks you here, he would kill thousands of others in the process!"

"And how do you plan on us getting out of here? You just said it yourself...Naraku is playing doctor..." Sango smirked.

Sesshoumaru pointed. "There is a window, and if need be, I will head Naraku off myself until you get back to our time."

"_Window? _We're on the third floor!"

"Inuyasha can land that easily...." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open. First, his brother had come to this time, and told them a whole bunch of useful information. Now, there he stood, about a foot from Kagome, suggesting that they escape while he bides time with Naraku? Maybe he had hit his head?

"Err...Sesshoumaru?" he cleared his throat.

"Get going before he realizes that I'm here, you moron," growled Sesshoumaru.

"What should we do?" asked Kagome's grandfather.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Leave this place, but do not return to the shrine, for I fear that is how Naraku has managed to get into this time. Go somewhere else, and stay away for a few days. I will lure Naraku back to the feudal era, and then it will be safe for you to return."

Kagome's mother nodded. Souta sighed. "Will Kagome be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Kagome answered. "The wound will heal, and Granny Kaede will lift the poison. Everything will be fine..."

Inuyasha nodded, cradling Kagome in his arms. She groaned softly in pain, and he glanced at her worriedly for a moment before sliding the window open. He looked down at the ground below, and saw that no one was looking up. Nodding this time to Sesshoumaru, he jumped, landing safely on the ground only seconds later.

"We'll get back, I'll have Kaede lift the poison, and then, I'm going to go wring Naraku's stupid neck." Inuyasha threatened.

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"I want to help..." smiled Kagome, "I want to help you when you wring Naraku's stupid neck..."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "That's nice, but I'd like to keep your neck safe for the time being..."

"You will not go looking for him on your own, Inuyasha. I will come with you, and if you have a problem with that, I swear in the name of all things sacred and holy, I will..." she stopped. She was going to say 'I'll sit you to hell...', but she didn't want to risk sending them both into the ground.

"You'll what?" asked Inuyasha, suddenly interested.

"If I say it you'll fall down, and I don't want to fall with you," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded. If that was the case, he was really glad she hadn't finished what she was saying. He let out a deep breath. They had made it to Granny Kaede's hut without getting themselves hurt, and as far as he could tell, both he and Kagome were aware of everything around them.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called. "Sesshoumaru said he talked to you! We need your remedy!"

Kaede stepped from the hut. "I see ye have returned quickly. Thy brother told me you'd be coming. I've got everything ye need inside." She smiled, and led them into her hut.

Inuyasha nodded, carefully set Kagome down, and entered Kaede's hut. Kaede had already set herself to crushing various herbs, and had a small pot of water boiling over the fire. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, helped her to sit down, and then took his own seat.

"How long will this take, Kaede? We have problems..." Inuyasha worried.

Kaede glared at him. "Be patient, Inuyasha! It will take a moment." She snapped at him.

"All right!" he groaned.

Kaede began to put the herbs into the pot, and a strong smell began to permeate the room. Kagome sniffed, and frowned deeply. "What's that smell, Granny Kaede?" she asked. "That doesn't smell right..."

"It's fine, child..."

Kagome looked down. Several unused herbs were lying next to the fire. She studied them. Suddenly, something important came back to her.

"These herbs will help with infection. That one there, with the white blossom, will cure almost any type of poison..." Kaede was explaining to her.

_"What's that one?" asked Kagome, pointing to an herb with a small yellow blossom. _

_Kaede frowned. "That herb is not for medical uses of any sort. It is highly toxic. In that tiny weed there is enough poison to kill fifty strong men..." _

_Kagome gasped. "You can't be serious!" _

_"Aye child...I speak the truth..." _

Kagome stared distrustfully at the weed on the floor. A single yellow blossom was visible on the end. She glanced towards Kaede, who had just finished stirring the same type of herb into the mixture she was making to 'help' Inuyasha and herself. She handed a cup to Inuyasha, who eagerly brought it to within drinking distance before Kagome could blink.

"Don't drink it!" she screamed at him, slapping the cup from his hands so that the mixture spilled all over the floor.

"Why the hell not?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed the weed with the yellow blossom, and stood, however painful it was to her. She stared at Kaede. "Something is wrong with her, Inuyasha. This weed is highly toxic. She told me once herself...yet she just stirred it into the mixture you were about to drink..."

That was when Kagome noticed them. In the back of Kaede's small hut, next to the worn out tatami mat she usually slept on, was a large cup. Inside the cup was a bouquet of very familiar flowers...

"Where did you get those?" she demanded of Kaede.

"Calm yourself, child! They were given to me by a child from the village just yesterday, after Inuyasha's brother paid me a visit." Kaede explained.

"Why did you put the poisonous weed into the mixture, then?" demanded Kagome. "You told me yourself it was capable of bringing down many people..."

Kaede stared blankly.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome, are you saying...?"

"I think she's been poisoned, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Look...in the back of the room. Aren't those flowers familiar?"

Inuyasha stared. They _did_ look familiar. They were the flowers that he'd seen the little girl give to Kagome. And if Kaede had managed to get a hold of the tainted flowers, then...

"Kaede, we're going to leave now..." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and slowly backed out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" demanded Kaede.

"Away from here!" Inuyasha yelled his reply as he jumped into the nearest tree outside.

Kagome groaned. "Don't hurt her, Inuyasha..." she frowned. "She's not herself..."

"I know that! But then again, we're not really ourselves either..." Inuyasha brought up a very good point.

"So what do we do now?" whispered Kagome. "I don't want anything bad to happen again. Just the thought of it scares me, Inuyasha. I don't want to hurt you..." she sighed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You aren't going to hurt me. You remember what Sesshoumaru said? We still have one other option. It's just a matter of whether or not we can get to her before Naraku does..."

"Are you talking about Kagura?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's our last hope..."

"And you're _absolutely sure_ we can trust Sesshoumaru? After all, Kagura is on Naraku's side, remember?" Kagome pointed out. "You're sure she won't try and impale us when we find her or anything?..."

Inuyasha seemed to think about this for a moment before he answered. "We don't have much of a choice in the matter right now, Kagome. We're going to have to trust that Sesshoumaru has actually talked to Kagura, and we're going to have to hope that she can reverse whatever it is that Naraku has done..."

"But Inuyasha...that makes me really uneasy. How do we know that Kagura didn't help Naraku do everything? She's like his little puppet..."

"We don't know," sighed Inuyasha, "but I guess we'll find out...as soon as we find her..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Kind of left a cliffy, too, huh? Sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you review, and I hope you like it. I'll try to put the next chapter up sooner than I managed this one! **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hiyo! Here's the next chapter.**

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Four **

"The problem with finding Kagura is that Naraku will never be far off," Kagome sighed, standing slowly and ignoring her pain. "And I don't think either of us could handle that right now..."

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha worried.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. My body doesn't heal as quickly as yours, remember?" she smirked.

He frowned. "Yeah, I forgot that part...sorry," he sighed.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha rolled over, but did not answer her. He yawned. "I'm going to take a nap, all right?" he whispered. "Will you still be here when I wake up? I don't want you trying to find Kagura by yourself."

"Like I would," huffed Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, and closed his eyes, drifting into a sleep filled with horrifying dreams. Unfortunately for him, his dreams would prove to be all too real.

_"Hello, Inuyasha..." It was Kikyou. She wore a triumphant smirk on her face._

_"Kik...you...?"Inuyasha gasped. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" he demanded. _

_She laughed. "You no longer need to be concerned about the stupid girl. You can come with me now..." _

_Inuyasha paled. "Oh god...what did you do, Kikyou? Where is she? Where is Kagome?" He screamed, and Kikyou only laughed at him. _

_"I don't know. Maybe we'll see her in hell?" she smirked. _

_Inuyasha felt his temper boil over. He was red with anger. He pulled out his sword, which emitted a bright yellow glow. "You killed her!" he yelled. "Why?" _

Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was standing with his sword drawn, and he was looking at her. She had nowhere to run. "Inuyasha...I haven't killed anyone..." she whispered. "Wake up..._please_..." Internally, Kagome cursed Naraku and his stupid poison. She couldn't get near him. If Inuyasha brought the sword down, she would surely die...

_"Kikyou, I swear, you'll pay! I'll kill you for this!" Inuyasha vowed, although he still held tight to his sword. He had to confirm it first, and he didn't see Kagome's body anywhere. "Where is she at?" _

_"She's dead. Why do you care?" _

_"Because I care, you heartless wench!" screamed Inuyasha, his fury building. _

If possible, Kagome grew paler. When this had happened to her, it had not turned out good, and it sounded as if Inuyasha thought that she was Kikyou...and that Kikyou had killed Kagome. She took several steps back and felt her back collide with a tree. She gasped.

"Inuyasha...I'm right here...I'm fine...sit!" Kagome stammered. He could not hear her, and he didn't respond to her 'sit' command. The sword in his hands was now glowing red with his anger.

"INUYASHA!" The voice came from the trees, and Kagome looked up. A miko's arrow shot out from behind a nearby tree, and out walked Kikyou. Her arrow hit his sword, turning it back to the normal old sword it had been before. It fell to the ground, and Kagome let out a deep breath.

"What's gotten into him?" Kikyou demanded of Kagome.

Kagome blinked. Kikyou had defended her, and now, she was _talking_ to her. She shook her head. "It's Naraku's poison. He's sleeping..." she whispered, slowly sinking to the ground as her legs turned to jelly.

Kikyou walked up, boldly slapping Inuyasha hard across his face. After several seconds, he blinked, and gasped at who he saw in front of him. "Kikyou...you...what are you doing here?" he asked in a confused tone of voice.

"My sister and several of the other villagers have been corrupted in some way," Kikyou explained. "I was walking this way hoping to find something to help them, and I heard your Kagome woman pleading with you. I take it you have been disturbed with the poison as well. You would have killed her...and thinking she was me...how sad of you, Inuyasha."

"It...was all a nightmare..." he sighed with relief.

Kagome blinked. Kikyou had just called her _his Kagome_. Finding that her legs felt solid again, she carefully stood herself up, and cleared her throat loudly. "Yes, well...now we're even." She smiled at him. "And Kikyou...thank you..."

Kikyou nodded, and turned to leave.

"Kikyou, wait!" called Inuyasha.

"Yes?" she turned around.

Inuyasha frowned. "Have you seen Kagura? She knows how to lift the poison." Inuyasha explained. "She's who we're out here looking for."

Kikyou looked disturbed. "Inuyasha...who gave you that information?" her voice was full of concern.

"Sesshoumaru...but it was a couple days ago, when we were in Kagome's time. Why?" he asked her. He was concerned about her tone of voice, and the odd look that she was giving him. He glanced at Kagome, who shrugged, and stared intently at Kikyou.

"What's wrong, Kikyou?" Kagome finally asked, although her voice was barely above a whisper. "What happened?"

"How many days has it been?" Kikyou demanded instead of answering. "How many days since you've seen him?" There was a note of panic in her voice.

Kagome thought about this. "About two...almost three..." she decided.

Kikyou let out a small gasp. "And did he follow you back...through the well?" she yelped.

"No. He stayed behind to deal with Naraku. What's your problem, Kikyou?" Inuyasha snapped at her, although he was getting more and more worried at her line of questioning.

Kikyou took a deep breath, and motioned for Inuyasha and Kagome to sit down. They obeyed, and she began her story. "Yesterday, I was going through the western lands...I believe those are the lands over which your brother rules?" She waited, and Inuyasha nodded. "I came across his castle, and I found it odd that the place would be so deserted. Upon closer investigation, I realized that indeed, the castle was deserted, and although I wondered why, I continued on my way. About five minutes later, I found the little human girl Rin. She was injured, and your brother's servant Jaken was nowhere to be seen..."

"What the hell?" gasped Inuyasha. "This was yesterday? Where was my brother? I know he isn't that fond of me, but he is fond of that little girl. She follows him like a shadow. How was she hurt?" A million unanswered questions swarmed through his head.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Let me finish! I shall tell you soon enough!" she growled at him, and he quickly quieted. She cleared her throat. "I bandaged the little girl's wounds, and she began to tell me of how she managed to be where I found her." Kikyou paused. "The little girl claims that about a week ago, a white baboon came to the castle. She said Sesshoumaru would not let the baboon into the castle, but instead joined him outside. The girl then claims that the baboon knocked your brother unconscious, and fed something to him. At this point, the little demon Jaken made to lead Rin from the castle. They were making their escape through the forest when she heard Jaken scream, and something hit her in her back. When she woke up, Jaken was dead..."

Kagome gasped. "That poor girl..."

"Kikyou...what did you say? A week ago this happened?" Inuyasha repeated, and Kikyou nodded slowly.

Realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "Oh, god! Inuyasha! My family! We left him alone with my family!" Kagome was reaching hysterical very quickly. "Inuyasha! What if he..." Kagome gulped.

"Sesshoumaru is being controlled by Naraku." Kikyou whispered. "It is a wonder he hasn't already killed you...he's obviously had several chances. But then again, it also makes me wonder why he's leading you to Kagura. She has no intention of freeing you from the poison, either. You're being led into a dangerous trap, Inuyasha..."

"We have to go back! We have to make sure they're all right, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, but slowly, he nodded. "We'll go back," he whispered. "But we need to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo first..."

"No need to look..." Miroku frowned, coming through the clearing with Sango, who held Shippo in one hand and Kirara in the other. "We've been looking all over for you! Kaede has gone insane!"

"We know," nodded Inuyasha. We were there sometime yesterday." He paused. "We have bigger problems than Kaede, though. We have to go back to Kagome's time again."

"Why? We just came from there right after you guys left." Sango wondered out loud.

Inuyasha sighed. "Because, Sango, Sesshoumaru never meant to help us. He's been under Naraku's control for over a week now...which means we may have left Kagome's family in danger."

Kagome was getting paler and paler by the second. Inuyasha glanced at Sango and Miroku, who nodded quickly. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms, and turned to Kikyou. "Thanks, Kikyou..." he whispered.

"I hope your journey goes well, Inuyasha..." she sighed, and finally turned to leave.

Inuyasha rushed off towards the bone eaters well, with Miroku and Sango hot on his heels. He jumped into the well, and after a few seconds, landed softly with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kagome's side. The group jumped out, and Inuyasha set Kagome down.

She ran out of the little shrine. Outside, everything seemed just as she had left it. She ran to her house, flinging open the door, and jogging up the stairs. She reached Souta's room first. She pushed his door open, hoping to see him sitting in front of the television engulfed in another one of his video games, but he wasn't there.

"Souta! Mom! Gramps?" she called through the house. There was no answer, only the echo of her voice through the empty halls.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha hollering from downstairs.

She ran. He was standing near the open doorway. "Look..." he whispered. He held up a small piece of paper, and Kagome sighed with relief. She could recognize her mother's handwriting almost instantly. She scanned through the note three times in quick succession.

"What's it say?" asked Shippo.

'_Dear Kagome, _

_We're staying at the hotel in town. We'll be coming back to the shrine on Monday, but I didn't want you to worry about where we were. We're all fine, and your grandfather has even promised to put up some sutras around the door at the hotel. We'll see you when we get home! Tell Inuyasha I said hi! _

_Love Always,_

_Mom' _

Kagome sighed with relief when she'd finished reading the letter, and set it back down on the table that Inuyasha had found it on. "Today's Monday," she realized. "Do you guys mind if we wait until they get home? I know that probably sounds annoying, but I just want to make sure they're all right."

"Why don't we just go to them?" Inuyasha suggested, and after several seconds of thought, Kagome nodded her approval of his idea. "Do you know which...'hotel' they are talking about?"

Kagome nodded. "I know where it is."

When they had reached the hotel, Kagome walked up to the desk clerk. He smiled at her. "Checking in?" he asked, looking at the group behind her.

"No. I was wondering if the Higurashi family had checked out yet. My mother left me a note at home and told me they'd be here. I've been...away," she explained.

The clerk looked confused, but set to work on his computer. Kagome listened to the clicking of the keyboard for several minutes before he finally looked up at her. "Miss? Are you sure they aren't staying out of town?"

"Yes?" Kagome panicked. "Why?"

"There has been no one signed in under the name of Higurashi. I've scanned the files through last month. They weren't here..." he explained as her face fell. "I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kagome wasn't listening to him, though. She slowly turned around. "Inu...yasha..." she gasped before she passed out.

"Kagome!" He rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Sango frowned deeply. "Everything has been a set up..." she whispered sadly.

"Is she all right?" called the desk clerk. "I'll call an ambulance!"

"No, it's all right," Inuyasha waved and glanced up at Miroku and Sango. "I'm going to take her home and let her rest."

"Are you sure?" asked the clerk.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Inuyasha nodded, and picking up Kagome, he walked out the door.

When they reached Kagome's house, Inuyasha set her down on the couch. He sat in the chair next to the couch, sighed, and placed his head in his hands. "Damn it!" he whispered. "This is a new low, even for him. How are we supposed to find them?"

"Poor Kagome. Do you think they're even still alive?" Sango looked as if she was about to shed her own tears. "You don't think...I mean...he wouldn't do to them what he did to Kohaku...would he?" Sango looked down at the ground. Kohaku, her brother, was under Naraku's control, and had, in the past year, already tried to kill her twice.

"It's hard to tell," Miroku frowned in honesty. "I feel truly sorry for Kagome," he sighed.

Inuyasha groaned. It was true, what Miroku and Sango were saying. There was a possibility that Kagome's parents were dead...but there was also the possibility that they were alive somewhere, Naraku's puppets, unable to think for themselves...

"Kagome knows what might have happened," he whispered to them. "We'll wait for her to wake up. Try not to scare her, though...that's the last thing she needs right now..."

Inuyasha jumped. Kagome had begun to stir a little bit. He watched her intently until her eyes slowly flipped open. She frowned at him. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

She glared at him hatefully, and shakily stood up.

"Be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" warned Miroku.

Kagome blinked at him. "Where's my bow?" she demanded.

"I won't tell you until you tell me what it is you plan to do with it," Miroku nodded, a tone of finality in his voice.

"I'm going to find that heartless pond scum and make him wish he's never been born," hissed Kagome, as if it was obvious. "Do you have a problem with that, Miroku?"

"Kagome, calm down. We want to help you look for your family...but you have to realize something first. We don't have the upper hand here. We really don't have a clue what happened to them. There's the possibility that..."

Kagome winced. She didn't want to hear the possibilities. She had become painfully aware of them the moment that desk clerk at the hotel had told her that her family was not where they said they'd be. "I know, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it. I just want to leave..."

Inuyasha sighed, defeated. "All right..."

------------------

Kagura frowned deeply. Naraku wanted Inuyasha dead. Hell, a lot of youkai wanted Inuyasha dead. She also knew that Naraku also desired the miko girl's jewel shards...but something felt wrong about this. There had to be another reason Naraku was going about this business the way that he was. Did he have some other agenda? Was there something that he was hiding from her...something that would make his torturing Inuyasha and his human seem more reasonable? No...nothing could make this reasonable. Naraku had even gone after Sesshoumaru, and, to Kagura's horror, had managed to imprison his mind as well.

Kagura desired her freedom greater than anything. She knew that as long as Naraku lived, she would never get it, but then again, to go up against him would certainly mean death to her. Then, there was Sesshoumaru. She had secretly grown fond of the inu-youkai, and it pained her heart that he would lose the freedom she cherished so dearly. Something was wrong...very wrong.

"Naraku, why are you doing this? Why not just kill the hanyou and take the jewel shards? Why the torture and manipulation?" she questioned out loud. Naraku was nowhere near her, but she heard his reply inside her head.

_"Because, stupid girl, this makes everything more fun. I will kill Inuyasha, and I will get the jewel shards, but I will make him wish he were dead long before I do either. I will crush everything and everyone he has ever held dear to his heart, and then I will crush him..." _

Kagura thought on this a moment. Who would Naraku want in order to do something like this? Sesshoumaru? No. Even in the short time she had known the two of them, she could tell that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not fond of one another. Kikyou? Probably not. They weren't exactly close anymore, and although Kikyou's death would come as a shock, she was pretty sure he wouldn't wish he were dead. He'd given up on her, and the miko girl had started to grow on him....

Kagura gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as if she was afraid she might scream out. Kagome! All of this was because of Kagome...to get her within his grasps. She was the pawn he spoke of. All the color drained from her face, and it wasn't long before she heard Naraku's voice inside her head again.

_"Yes, Kagura...your assumption is correct, and since Kikyou discovered my original plan, I shall have to have you bring the girl to me yourself. Is that understood, Kagura?" _

Kagura nodded, despite the fact that Naraku wasn't physically _there_ with her. "Naraku, if I bring Kagome to you, will you let Sesshoumaru free?" she whispered.

He did not answer that question. Instead, his voice invaded her head, louder than the times before. _"And Kagura...I want the girl alive...and make sure Inuyasha sees you. I want to make sure he's there when I kill her." _

Kagura winced. "Yes, Master Naraku..." she said hatefully.

**A/N: Hey all...you see what I'm getting to now, right? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Go on...press the little 'review' button. You know you want to...it's such a tempting little button, isn't it? (hint hint) **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm glad y'all like this one. Here's the next chapter you guys asked for. **

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Five**

"Kagome, he isn't around here at all," Inuyasha frowned unhappily.

Kagome reddened. "Three days! How come we haven't run into anything...or anyone, for that matter? What's going on?"

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha shrugged. "Hey...why don't we set up camp for tonight? We can start looking again tomorrow morning. If you stay up all night looking, you'll tire yourself out, and you won't be able to fight when the time comes..."

Reluctantly, Kagome sat down. "Fine, but I want an early wake up call."

"I can do that," Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

------------------

"I thought I'd find you here." Kagura whispered. Sesshoumaru was staring at his deserted castle with great interest.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped at her.

Kagura jumped, but answered his less-than-friendly question anyway. "You're worried about the girl? She's been wandering your lands with the priestess Kikyou since after Naraku came to your castle. She is well."

He turned to her. He may not have said 'Thank you,' but she could see it by looking into his eyes. "What about Jaken?"

"Dead. Killed in the escape attempt. I thought you knew?" she whispered in concern.

His shook his head. "I don't know anything anymore." He frowned. "I can't even remember what I did. Do you know...I didn't hurt her, did I?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice.

Kagura took a step back. She had never seen him like this before. She shook her head. "I do not know. I'm sorry..."

A growl escaped from deep inside Sesshoumaru's throat. "Damn it!" he screamed, balling his fists up tightly at his sides.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura smiled.

He turned. "What?"

"I know you want your freedom. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be back here, with that little girl running at your heels..." she laughed lightly. "He won't let you. You can't come back here...don't you see? He has you under his thumb now...like a little insect..." Her eyes grew dark. "There is only one way to obtain our freedom..." She waited, and Sesshoumaru nodded. "We have to hope that your brother is able to defeat Naraku..."

Sesshoumaru's face brightened somewhat. "Kagura, my brother is truly stronger than he looks. He is indeed a formidable opponent. I think, with the help of that miko girl and his other little 'friends', he may be able to do it..."

Kagura frowned deeply. "There is a problem, Sesshoumaru. There is something Naraku is after other than those damn shards. He wants your brother's human girl, Kagome. He has her family here, in our times, under his control...and I have been the one commanded to retrieve _her_..."

"What the hell does Naraku want with the human girl?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud.

"He wants to make your brother suffer, Sesshoumaru. He's going to torture that miko girl...and then once he's killed her, he's going to do the same to your brother..."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Well, if Inuyasha had a weakness, she'd certainly be it," he sighed in defeat. "We have to help them. We can't let that happen. Naraku must be defeated..." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura by her shoulders. "There has to be something we can do without Naraku knowing about it before hand..."

"There isn't much," Kagura answered honestly. "But there is one thing we can do..."

"What's that?"

"We have to lose." Kagura whispered.

"Lose?" Sesshoumaru repeated in a confused tone of voice.

Kagura nodded. "Naraku is going to do anything and everything he possibly can to prolong his having to fight Inuyasha himself. He will undoubtedly make us fight. When that time comes, we have to lose..."

"It's funny. I've been plotting to kill my brother for so long now. I finally get the chance, and I'm going to lose on purpose. Well, let me ask you this, Kagura. That all sounds like a brilliant plan, but how do we know Naraku didn't hear us?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"We don't know," she frowned.

Sesshoumaru smiled, something Kagura had never before actually seen the youkai do. She returned the smile, and slowly walked away.

Naraku laughed. "They think they can make plans against me that easily?" he smirked. "We'll see about that. I can make them suffer just as badly as that half breed if they desire their freedom that badly..."

Inuyasha stopped. "Damn it! They were just here! All three of them! I can smell them!" he growled. "Which way did they go?" he wondered, scanning the surrounding area. He frowned and rubbed his chin. "That way!" he pointed.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Has my nose ever lied?" he smiled at her. "Don't answer that question, all right?"

She laughed.

------------------

Sesshoumaru let out a shallow breath. "Humans? Kagome's family?" he followed the scent far into Naraku's castle until he finally came upon the room the smell was coming from. The doors were locked tight. "Damn..." He cracked his knuckles, studying the claws on his hand, and raised his arm to swipe them at the door, but someone held him back.

"Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru," Naraku hissed in his ear. "I plan to put those three to good use very soon," he revealed.

Sesshoumaru jerked his hand away. "Why? They're nothing but worthless humans anyway. The old man probably can't even lift a sword. What use do they have to you?" he demanded.

"Bait, my dear Sesshoumaru." Naraku laughed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "No..." he said after several seconds.

"Good. Then I suggest that you get away from this room." He ordered, and Sesshoumaru bowed and complied.

Kagome frowned. She could see the castle looming in the distance. Yet Inuyasha wanted to stop for the night again. Granted it was getting dark, they were so close!

"Why, Inuyasha? We can see it! We're almost there!" she protested.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "Do you really want to walk through _that_ forest towards _that_ castle at this time of night? That place is demon central. Not to mention that my brother and Kagura are over there..."

"So is my family!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered. "Calm down. My brother is there as well. I understand how you feel. Really, I do, but we have to be careful. It would certainly mean death for us to continue the journey tonight..."

_"No matter. You'll die soon enough anyway,"_ Kagome gasped. She had just heard Naraku's voice echoing through her head. She glanced around the campsite. "Did you guys...did you guys hear that voice?" she asked timidly.

Shippo blinked. "What voice?" he asked.

Inuyasha stared at her.

She frowned. "Never mind. It was just in my head. It's all right," she assured him.

"I'm not buying that at all," smirked Inuyasha. "What was it?"

"Naraku."

Inuyasha gasped. "Great! First he tries to get you to kill me, now he's talking to you from inside your head! What did he say?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to talk about it. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we wake up and get to that damned castle..." she sighed. She leaned against the trunk of the tree behind her. Inuyasha was sitting on a branch about ten feet above her head. "Night, everyone," she whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

"Night!" yawned Miroku, inching closer to Sango. There was a loud slapping noise, and he quickly retreated.

Kagome did not find the peace she was looking for in her dreams. Again, her sleep was haunted with terrifying nightmares.

_"Kagura? Where is my family? What have you done to them?" she demanded. _

_Kagura scoffed. "I have done nothing to them. It is yourself that you need to worry about right now," she smirked. "Naraku requests your presence at his castle." _

_"I'll be there! Inuyasha and I are going to beat him! He's going to pay for all the pain he's caused everyone!" She vowed, her eyes unblinking. _

_Kagura's eyes seemed to soften a bit, but her tone of voice did not. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but Naraku doesn't want Inuyasha to come yet. He wants you. That's why he's sent me..." Kagura laughed a hollow empty laugh, and suddenly, in front of Kagome's eyes, she turned into Naraku. _

_"No!" Kagome screamed, nearly falling backwards. Behind Naraku stood her little brother, her mother, and her grandfather. "Let them go!" she demanded of him. _

_"But Kagome, that wouldn't be any fun..." Naraku smiled at her. _

_Kagome paled. "Fun? What are you going to do?" She couldn't help but stutter. Naraku's smile was starting to give her the creeps. _

_"Oh, I don't actually plan on hurting your family...yet. You see, I have other plans. I need Inuyasha to come here..." _

_Kagome felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. 'He's using me to get to Inuyasha!' she realized. She stared at Naraku. "He won't fall into your stupid trap." She nodded with confidence, although she was sure he was probably already on his way. "He won't." she repeated. _

_"You don't sound so sure..." he whispered to her. _

_She reached behind her back. She poked her finger on the tip of one of her arrows, and ignoring the blood, grabbed it and swung her bow around. Naraku rushed forward, and Kagome fell as the sharp end of his sword went through her stomach. _

_"Too slow," he shook his head. "Next time you try to kill me, make sure you're quicker about it..." _

_Kagome felt the bow sliding from her hand, and heard the loud clapping noise as it hit the stone floor beneath her. Naraku's sword was still raised, and Kagome was on her knees. She slowly slid down to the floor, and Naraku re-sheathed his sword, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. _

_He laughed. It was the same cold, hollow laugh Kagome had heard earlier. "Don't die too quickly, my pretty Kagome. Inuyasha isn't here yet..." And with that, he left her where she lay. _

Kagome screamed as she bolted awake. Inuyasha was still sleeping above her head. Miroku was sleeping on the ground under a nearby tree, and Shippo was curled up on top of Sango's head. She sighed with relief. It was nothing but a nightmare...

"Aw, were you scared?" Kagome gasped as her eyes shot around for the person she'd heard speaking to her. Kagura was really close by.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He jolted awake, nearly falling from his place in the tree.

Kagome jerked around. Kagura was behind her. She almost got out a scream before Kagura grabbed her. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and tried to catch Kagura with his claws, but he missed.

"Don't kill me, Inuyasha. Not yet, anyways. After all, I'm only following Naraku's orders. He wants Kagome, he gets Kagome." She smirked. "I trust this means we'll be seeing you at the castle...if you can get there..." she laughed, and before his eyes, Kagura and Kagome disappeared.

"Damn! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, and Miroku and Sango jumped up.

"What happened to Kagome?" demanded Miroku.

Inuyasha glared at him. "What the hell do you think happened? You slept through it all!" he yelled. "She's been taken by Kagura to Naraku's castle..."

"She wants you to follow them, doesn't she, Inuyasha?" whispered Sango.

He frowned. "No, I was just going to sit here and let Naraku murder Kagome and her family!" he growled sarcastically.

"It's probably a trap, Inuyasha. You'll be walking right into another one of Naraku's traps..." Sango frowned.

"But you can't let Kagome die, Inuyasha!" Shippo's bottom lip began to quiver, and shortly afterwards he began to sob loudly.

Sango stroked his head absentmindedly. "Inuyasha, you at least need to calm down before you go off to Naraku's castle. I can guarantee you this is a trap. You need to go in there with a level head if you plan on going..."

"Damn it, Sango! _Everything_ is a trap!" Inuyasha snapped at her. He glared at Shippo. "I do not plan on letting Kagome die!"

Miroku nodded. "None of us plan on letting Kagome die, Inuyasha. We want to go in there with you. You can't do everything on your own, you know..."

"Fine!" he yelled. "If you're coming, you'd better hurry up!"

-------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes. Her family was in the room. As far as she could tell, they all looked perfectly normal. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!" she smiled.

"Kagome!" her mother smiled. "Are you all right? Oh, we were so worried about you! We've been here for a week now! Is everyone else okay?" her mother wrapped her in a hug.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know how everyone else is. Kagura brought me here, mom. I don't think this will end very good..." she whispered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" asked Souta.

Kagome smiled at him. She couldn't tell him what she meant. He didn't need to know. All she knew was that she had to protect him. She brought her mother and grandfather to the side. "Is there a way out of this room?"

"That's funny. The door won't budge," said her grandfather sarcastically.

"We've tried..." her mother explained. "The little girl has been crying for two days. I think she was saying something about that Sesshoumaru guy that brought us here...but she was brought in by that black haired man..."

"What little girl?" demanded Kagome, and her mother pointed behind her. Kagome gasped when she recognized Rin. "Rin! Are you all right?"

Rin shook her head. "Master Sesshoumaru doesn't like me anymore!" she sobbed, and Kagome wrapped her in a protective hug. "Master Sesshoumaru let Naraku bring me here!"

"It's okay, Rin...everything will be fine. Sesshoumaru cares. He does...he just can't help you right now...you're going to be all right..." But Kagome stopped with that, for at that moment, the doors of the room swung open, and there stood Naraku himself.

He smiled at Kagome, and walked over to where she was sitting holding Rin. "What did you bring her here for?" demanded Kagome. "She's a little girl, and you already have Sesshoumaru!"

"Just in case..." he smirked. He jerked Kagome up by her hair, and she cried out and released Rin.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed.

"Come on, Kagome. You don't want to miss Inuyasha's arrival..." he laughed, and dragged her from the room. Her bow was still slung around her shoulder.

--------------------

"Barriers? You're joking, right? You mean we can't get in?" Inuyasha worried.

"I've tried. You could try if you like, but I was not permitted entry..." Miroku explained, and Inuyasha nodded.

Sango shook her head. "I don't like this at all..." she frowned. "Something is wrong..."

Inuyasha swung at the barrier, and surprisingly enough, his sword broke through easily. He shrugged and walked through it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo made to follow him, but were stopped.

Sango gasped. "Oh, Inuyasha...now I'm _really_ not liking this..." she whispered. "Why won't it let us through?"

"That should be clear enough," smirked Miroku. "This is Naraku's castle. He doesn't want us here..."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." Sango growled. She turned to Inuyasha. "Please, Inuyasha...just...be careful, all right?"

Inuyasha nodded, and sped off. "Kagome!" he screamed.

----------------------------

"I know what you want to do," Kagome whispered. "It won't work. Even if you kill me, Inuyasha will not let you win..."

He laughed. "It's funny...you speak of your life as if it means nothing to you. Are you so willing to accept your death?" He took a step forward, and she took a step back.

"Who says I was planning on dieing today?" she challenged. _If I hold him off until Inuyasha gets here, everything should be all right...._

"You won't be able to hold me off even that long, you stupid girl." Naraku smiled. She gasped. Had he...had he heard her thoughts? "You think you can decide the outcome? No. It is I who pull the strings here, remember? And Inuyasha has forgotten about one important little detail..."

"The poison..." Kagome whispered, reaching behind her back for an arrow. She jumped back as Naraku took yet another step forward, and was relieved to see that things were not happening as they had in her dream. She aimed. "You can't pull the strings if you're dead..." But she gasped. Something had pierced her shoulder from behind. Kagura stood in front of her now.

"You can't kill me of _you're _dead," smirked Naraku.

**A/N: Don't you wish you knew if she was really dead? I know...(evil laughs)...but you are going to have to wait at least two days to find out, 'cause I have an overnight babysitting job! Ha ha ha! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I get home, okay? And in the meantime, you can press the little button...**

**Down there....**

**See it? **

**That's the one...**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey, I'm glad y'all are so taken with this one...and Yuffie...no potassium. You'll see what happens...I could just tell you at school tomorrow, but I think I'm going to be evil!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Six**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in desperation. "Kagome! Where are you?" he called. He stopped in his tracks, his hand speeding for his sword. In front of him stood Sesshoumaru. "Get out of my way!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha, you know I couldn't do that...even if I _do_ want to..." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha stared at his brother. "What did you say? What has happened to Kagome?" he asked, a look of worry spreading across his face.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suggest, little brother, that you beat me quickly. I fear the girl may bleed to death in a short time if you do not..."

"Beat you quickly? _Bleed to death?_ You're lying!" he growled.

"Why would I lie to you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha pulled his sword, shaking his head. "Beat you quickly..." he whispered. "Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?" He watched, and his brother only nodded.

Sesshoumaru was doing a very good job 'losing' when Naraku showed up on the scene. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? You should easily be able to dispose of Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He was too busy flying across the room. He stood. He had begun to breathe heavy. Although he was trying to lose, he still had to make it look good, and it was depleting his energy. He took a deep breath. "Aren't you going to finish this, Inuyasha?" he taunted.

Naraku laughed. "Stupid, aren't you? You honestly think that will work...letting him win?" he chuckled, disappeared, and returned with a screaming Rin in his arms in five seconds flat.

Sesshoumaru's face fell. "Rin..." he whispered.

_'Uh-oh...' _Inuyasha thought. _'This could be bad...' _

"Put her down!" Sesshoumaru screamed in rage. "She's just a little girl!"

"No." Naraku smirked his reply. "After all, she doesn't mean anything to _me_." Rin squirmed in his grasp, and he tightened it. She yelped in pain. "You can choose, Sesshoumaru. Who will it be?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to where Inuyasha stood. He had put his sword away, and nodding to his brother, he ran as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru turned back to Naraku. "Put her down. Kagura will handle Inuyasha when the time comes." He said calmly.

Disgusted, Naraku threw the little girl down onto the ground, and again, she cried out in pain. Sesshoumaru glared hatefully at Naraku and carefully picked the little girl up. She smiled weakly at him. "Master Sesshoumaru! You aren't going to hurt Rin, are you?"

He smiled at her. "No, Rin. I would never do that. There's something I need you to do. I'm going to show you how to get out of this place, and I want you to run as fast as you can and find Kikyou...tell her where we are. Do you understand? Run, and don't stop running until you're far, far away..."

Rin nodded.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finally found the room he was looking for. He flung open the door, and all the color drained from his face. On the floor in the center of the room was Kagome, lying in a large pool of her own blood. There was so much of it that the scent nearly overwhelmed him. "Kagome..." he whispered.

"She's still alive Inuyasha. Just barely..." Inuyasha wheeled around to face Kagura.

"You did this?" His face reddened as his anger rose to new heights.

Kagura nodded. "I did this..."

"Hold still..." growled Inuyasha, pulling out his sword. "It'll make killing you a lot quicker..."

"You don't have time to worry about me, Inuyasha. Your concern lies with the girl, does it not? Save her. Get out of this castle. Get far away before he..." Kagura stopped. Sesshoumaru had just come into the room. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered.

"Damn..." groaned Inuyasha. "I'm not in the mood for any two on one right now..."

Sesshoumaru walked right past him, pulling out his sword when he got to where Kagome was laying in the middle of the floor. He knelt down.

"What are you doing?" demanded Inuyasha. "Get the hell away from her!" He rushed forward, but Kagura held him back. "Get off me!" he demanded of her.

"Calm yourself. Your brother is trying to help her..." Kagura explained. "And once he has, you need to get far away, lest you risk Naraku..." she gasped. Naraku was already there, watching them.

He smiled at her. "You seem so surprised, my dear. Did you think that stupid potion would keep me out of your head? I've known what you've been planning since you made your plans! Don't you see? You can't lock me out! No matter what you do, I will always know...."

Kagura winced as if his words had caused her physical pain. She was staring at him, mesmerized. Sesshoumaru stood up, and took several steps forward. "Kagura? Are you all right?"

"That's so cute. Do you actually care for this heartless wench?" Naraku coughed.

Inuyasha, noticing the focus was temporarily off of him, slowly made his way over to Kagome and picked her up. Around her neck still hung the jewel shards. _What the hell? I would have thought he'd have taken these already!_ Inuyasha glanced curiously at Naraku. _Why didn't he take them if he had the chance? _

"Naraku...let her go." Sesshoumaru was saying as Inuyasha began to listen in. "She's done what you asked her to do...now free her..."

_This won't end well, _thought Inuyasha, his expression changing to a look of wonder. He took several more steps back, until he kicked a pebble. Naraku noticed him.

"Don't even think about it, Inuyasha!" he screamed, rushing towards the unprepared hanyou. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, fully expecting to be sliced into two pieces. A few seconds later, he found that he was able to open them, and his mouth hung open at the sight in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's sword was drawn, blocking Naraku's from hitting its target. The two of them were standing only a few feet away from him. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and deciding it would be wise, carefully set Kagome back down.

Naraku blinked in surprise. "You dare to challenge me? You can't do that! I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"I believe I just did..." growled Sesshoumaru. The moment he drew his sword against Naraku, he'd felt as if his head would implode, but he also found that he was able to ignore the spurts of pain. His cause was so much more important than Naraku and his orders.

Inuyasha drew his sword, and took several steps forward. "Sesshoumaru...be careful," he warned. In the back of his mind, he remembered the poison. He too, would have to be careful...

"Inuyasha!" He recognized the voice. It was Kikyou. He turned to see an arrow flying at him. It hit him in his arm, and he yelped in pain.

"What'd you do that for?" he screamed. "Can't you see I have enough problems?"

She took several steps forward. "You never were much for common sense," she smiled. "The miko's arrow...it purifies the poison in your system..."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. True. Kagome had stabbed herself with one of her miko's arrows while under the influence of Naraku's poison, but after the incident, she hadn't done anything else like that, except....

"What about the voices? Kagome could hear _him_...inside her head..."

"That wasn't the poison, Inuyasha. Kagome has very strong spiritual powers. It's no wonder that she would hear those things. It was a way for her to warn herself of what might happen..." Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha nodded, and groaned as he pulled the arrow from his arm. "Makes sense...but you could've hit the _other arm,_" he snarled, tossing his sword into his left hand.

Kikyou gasped as Sesshoumaru practically flew over her head and hit a nearby wall. He fell and did not move. Kikyou aimed her bow and shot several arrows Naraku's way. He fell, and was still for a moment.

-------------------------------

"This is getting on my nerves!" growled Sango. "I want to help! Kagome could be dead, and all we can do is sit here and twiddle our stupid thumbs!" She wrenched Miroku's staff from his hands, and threw it at the barrier, nearly screaming when it went through.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Miroku, but his eyes widened as he watched the staff fly through the barrier. "Oh..."

"Well, come on!" screamed Sango. "What're we waiting for?"

Shippo nodded. "We're going to go save Kagome!" he cheered, hiding behind Sango's leg.

Sango knelt down, smiling at the little kitsune. "Shippo, I'm going to give you another important job, okay?"

Shippo nodded. "What is it?"

"You need to find Kagome's family and show them how to get out of the castle while Miroku and I look for Inuyasha and Kagome. When you've found them, take them back to the well and wait for us there, okay?"

He nodded again. "I can do it!" With that, he ran off.

Miroku glared at Sango. "Why can't I go rescue Kagome's family?" he demanded.

"You chicken!" Sango accused him.

------------------------

Naraku stood. "You think that will bring me down? I will not die so easily, priestess!" he hissed.

"No one was expecting you would..." smirked Inuyasha. "You may be dumb, but we all know you're strong...."

Behind Inuyasha and Kikyou, Sesshoumaru had regained consciousness, and had redrawn his sword. "Where is she?" he whispered when he reached Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Inuyasha blinked. "You talking about Kagome?" he whispered.

"Kagura. Where is she?"

Inuyasha discreetly motioned above them. Kagura was floating on her feather at least a hundred feet above their heads. Naraku hadn't paid any attention to her presence so far.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He stared at Naraku. For some reason, Naraku was not trying to kill him. His head no longer felt like it would split in two. Why was Naraku ignoring his and Kagura's opposition? He was looking at something...but what? Sesshoumaru gasped, and wheeled around.

"Kagome!" he whispered. "Inuyasha! Kagome is standing up!"

Inuyasha paled. "Kagome! Be careful!"

One of Naraku's tentacles shot out from under him, pushing past Inuyasha and Kikyou. It was headed straight for Kagome. It wrapped itself around her neck. Inuyasha sliced at it, but the pieces only reattached themselves and resumed their strangulation.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha screamed, his sword growing red with his anger. Kagome had stopped struggling. Kikyou sent out another one of her arrows. The blow severed the tentacle, and the end wrapped around Kagome's throat disintegrated.

Inuyasha relaxed somewhat. Kikyou smiled, re-aiming her bow directly at Naraku's head. Sesshoumaru had turned his attention towards Kagome. She was still breathing, but unconscious. He frowned, and knelt down beside her.

Kikyou released her arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed, and she and Miroku came into view.

"Wake up, Kagome..." whispered Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha will need you in order to win this fight..."

"Wind tunnel!" yelled Miroku as he braced himself and removed the prayer beads from around his hand. Naraku was slowly inching towards him, as well as half the building, when out came his poisonous insects. "Damn..." groaned Miroku, pulling back his hand and falling weakly to his knees.

"Were you poisoned?" asked Sango.

He shook his head.

"Come on, Kagome..." groaned Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Watch out!" screamed Kagura. The tentacle that was about to grab him was sliced in half by Kagura's falling sword, but grew back quickly. She was on the ground within seconds.

Kagome blinked, and nearly screamed. Sesshoumaru was standing over her and Kagura was standing between her and Naraku. _What happened? What's going on? _She looked questioningly to Sesshoumaru, who only nodded, although she had no clue what that meant. She sat up, but it caused her great pain. She closed her eyes to make the room stop spinning, and then watched the horrible scene unfold in front of her.

"Thanks..." Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"No proble..." Kagura smiled, but before she could finish, she let out a small cry, looking down at her stomach. One of Naraku's tentacles had pierced through. He withdrew it slowly, and she fell to her knees.

Kagome screamed, drawing Inuyasha's attention. He turned around, and his face paled. "Sesshoumaru...is she going to be all right?" he whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha as if he wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. "Naraku, I swear, if she dies..." he threatened.

"I don't see what you have to complain about," Naraku smirked. "After all, she did get her freedom, didn't she? Isn't that what you wanted?" he laughed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. If he ignored the gaping hole in her stomach, she almost looked like she was sleeping. He kissed her gently on the forehead and stood up, a deadly fire glowing in his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like that you_ heartless son-of-a..._" he began, pulling out his sword.

Kagome finally found that she could stand, and she shakily joined Inuyasha where he stood. He held his sword down at his sides, staring at his brother as if he didn't recognize him at all. "Did he just...?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded and turned away as Sesshoumaru began to charge at Naraku. She looked down, noticing the jewel shards still dangling around her neck. "Inuyasha, why didn't he...?" she began, but it was Kikyou, not Inuyasha that answered her.

"Don't think he hasn't tried," she smirked. "You forget what you are. You, Kagome, are so pure that Naraku can't physically take those shards from you. In order for him to gain them, you would have to be dead..." Kikyou paused. "I suggest that you take your leave as soon as you can, while Sesshoumaru is still distracting him. If you remain here for too long, he will certainly try to kill you again."

Kagome glanced at Sango and Miroku, then to her left where Inuyasha stood. "What do you want to do, Inuyasha? Are you going to stay and help Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly.

He nodded decisively.

"Then I guess I'm staying. I want to help..." Kagome smiled, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What do you say we take him out together?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know, I kind of killed the ending on that, but hey, I can't win them all I guess. Besides, TMO (the moving people) are coming to my house in a couple days, so I've been a bit preoccupied. Anyway, you know the drill....press the button...**

**Down there...**

**Almost....**

**_That's_ it...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but we finally actually got to the 'moving' part of our move. For those of you who don't already know, I went from Okinawa Japan to Charlotte, North Carolina. I don't have my house yet and the computer that I am using doesn't have word, so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors for a while, because I can't check them with the computer. Again, sorry about the huge delay on the update, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know, and I will let everyone know when I am finally set up in my own home.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Seven**

"Quit arguing with me, Inuyasha. You know I'm going to stay here no matter what you say about it, so you might as well get used to the idea." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "But it's dangerous!"

"Everything in this time is dangerous. That excuse doesn't work anymore..." Kagome smiled.

"Fine."

"That's what I thought," she nodded.

Naraku laughed. "Why are you so willing to lose your own life?" she smirked. "Fine. If that is how you wish it to be, then I will make due in my own way," he smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha, and then glanced at the various people around them. Sesshoumaru was busily trying to revive Kagura. He smirked at the two of them, and redirected his attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "If we're going to fight, why not get started?" he suggested.

"Now you're talking..." smiled Inuyasha, drawing his sword.

Suddenly, everything began to go black, and Inuyasha and Kagome realized that their friends were disappearing. Soon, they were on their own. Naraku stood in front of them, smirking at their confusion. Kagome looked around her several times.

"Where did everyone go?" she whispered to Inuyasha.

He shrugged. He was beginning to look very nervous. "What happened?" he whispered instead.

"She said she wanted to fight with you..." Naraku explained. "You get to fight together. Isn't that what you wanted?" he laughed.

Inuyasha released a growl from deep within his throat. _This is not good. That stupid smart alek. I should have known something like this would happen. As tricky as he has been before, I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Darn! This is exactly why I didn't want Kagome here! I was afraid...I don't want Kagome to die....How are we going to beat Naraku all on our own? _His sword glowed a blood red color. "Naraku! You sneaky son of a....!" he screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha spun around to see what had frightened Kagome. He gasped. Surrounding them was Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, and his brother, Sesshoumaru. Each had thier weapons drawn. They were closing in. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's robe in fright. "Inuyasha...why are they doing this?" she whispered shakily.

"I don't know." he replied, glancing suspiciously at Naraku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...What are they doing?" Shippo's eyebrow rose in curiosity. Several feet in front of him, Inuyasha was flailing his sword wildly, and Kagome was spinning around, bow in hand, as if she was about to strike someone with one of her arrows. Neither of them seemed to notice Naraku, who was standing only a couple yards ahead of them, laughing wildly at the spectacle before him.

Sango looked up. "I...don't know, Shippo. They look like they've gone mad. Should we point out that Naraku is in the other direction?"

Miroku nodded. "That would be beneficial...especially since I feel rather useless without the use of my wind tunnel. If it weren't for these blasted insects...." he cursed.

"We know, Miroku." nodded Sango.

"Don't go near them." Sesshoumaru warned, throwing his hand in front of Sango.

"Why not?"

"I would think it would be obvious." he growled his reply. "You said it yourself. Do they look like they are in thier right minds? It's another one of Naraku's illusions, I'll bet. They're fighting enemies that we can not see..."

Miroku nodded. "...Enemies?" he gulped. "Then why is Kagome pointing those arrows at us?"

"We have to break that illusion of his," Sango nodded. "Look...Naraku is not attacking us. All his attention must be focused on the illusion he created. All we have to do is break his concentration...that should bring them back to reality....." She aimed her boomerang, and shot it straight at Naraku's midsection. "Kirara!" she hollered. Hopping on Kirara's back, Sango charged towards Naraku at full speed.

"Sango! Be careful! Watch out for Inuyasha's sword!" Miroku warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelped.

Inuyasha ducked. He had avoided Sango's boomerang for the third time, but her aim was getting better with each throw. He didn't want to hurt the only friends he had, but he was beginning to run out of options. Sango jumped at him. He aimed his sword, and thrust it forward....

Naraku blinked. Sango's attempt at his life had done its job, breaking his concentration. The black illusion of death surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha quickly disappeared. Kagome screamed at the sight in front of her. Inuyasha dropped his sword in shock. In front of them, Sango was gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide, and lay motionless in front of them. Inuyasha's sword was drenched in blood.

He took a deep breath. "Sango....oh god...what did I do?" he gasped.

"Sango!" Kagome sobbed, holding her friend in her arms. "Sango...Inuyasha, she's..." Kagome took a deep breath, and let out a deep and labored sob.

Miroku blinked. He could not believe what he had just seen. Coming out if his trance, he grabbed Shippo by his tail and began to sprint toward Sango. She wasn't moving, but maybe if he could just get to her... "Sango!" he screamed. "Please...don't die...."

Naraku found the whole incident to be very funny, and was laughing hysterically at the group by the time that Miroku arrived. "Fools! I don't even have to worry about you if you insist on killing one another! Why not just make it easy on yourself and hand over the jewel shards now? If you do as I tell you, I will make your death quick..." he smirked, but noone seemed to notice his comment.

"Sango....Miroku....I didn't mean to..." Inuyasha mumbled incoherently. "I thought she was...." he took a deep breath, and several stumbling steps backwards. "I can't believe...."

Sesshoumaru took several steps forward. Finally reaching his brother, he placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to look at his brother. His expression was not the usual emotionless glare that Inuyasha had become so used to. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, nodding to his brother. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Did you forget about our father's sword? It has worked before..."

"You'd do that?" whispered Miroku.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't see why I wouldn't. Besides, you all are of no use to me in such a state. It will take all of us to defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha blinked several times. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru...."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Wha...woah!..." he yelped, barely avoiding one of Naraku's tentacles.

"This is all very lovely, but I'm tired of fooling around." Naraku smirked.

"So are we..." Inuyasha smiled. He turned to Kagome. "Be careful. Sango, Miroku and I can take on those stupid tentacles, and I want you to take your shot as soon as it's open, all right? Aim for the jewel fragment. You can see it, right?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Aim for the jewel fragment..." she repeated. "But...Inuyasha...whatt if you...." she began.

"He isn't going to die." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Kagura nodded. "We're going to help."

"But you..." began Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not going to fight, Sesshoumaru...I'm going to go find the boy." Kagura assured him.

"Kohaku?" gasped Sango.

She nodded. "You just make sure you take care of Naraku. There isn't a lot we can do for the boy until after Naraku is gone..."

"We understand." nodded Kagome. "Inuyasha, you just tell me when to shoot, all right?" she whispered to him, and he nodded. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku charged forward, met quickly by Naraku's tentacles. Kagura slipped off into the castle to look for Kohaku.

"Kagome..." Kagome looked down to see Shippo tugging on her sock. "I want to help."

Kagome frowned deeply. "Shippo, follow Kagura. I don't want you near all this danger. Help Kagura find Sango's brother, okay? Just stay away from this place for a little while. I'll take care of Naraku, all right?" she smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Shippo nodded uncertianly as Kagome redirected her attention to the battle.

"Now!" Inuyasha screamed. "Do it now, Kagome!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: All right, people. I know I sort of left yet another cliff hanger, but you guys are going to have to bear with me for a while, okay? I know some of you want to beat me with a stick right now, but I have a lot going on, and I should be able to move some of my stuff into my house on Monday, although I still don't have any of my stuff....Again, sorry about the format on here, and I hope you guys liked it. Please review, and I will try to update soon, okay? Bye bye for now!**


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I got a review on chapter seven, which is cool, but I'm hoping for a bigger response from this chapter. I hope you all like it...I can't run a spelling or grammar check on notepad, so sorry about that in advance....but it goes without saying....please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome had heard Inuyasha's instructions, and rather than shoot one arrow, she sent several. Unfortunately, although her arrows hit their mark, she found that Naraku did not die. "Inuyasha....why didn't it work?" she yelped.

"I don't know! Try again!" he gasped, narrowly avoiding yet another tentacle.

Kagome aimed, shot, and watched her arrow soar towards the bright jewel fragment she could clearly see inside Naraku's body. The arrow was heading straight for its mark. She crossed her fingers. "Come on..." she whispered. The arrow hit its mark, cutting straight through Naraku and hitting the castle wall behind him. Kagome jumped in joy, until she realized that Naraku was still not dead, and shockingly enough, was actually laughing at them.

"Uh...Inuyasha...that can't be good..." she whispered.

"You're right. I don't think it is...." he replied.

Miroku smiled. "I think I know a way to get rid of him, but we'd have to get the jewel out of his body first..." he informed everyone.

"How?" asked Sango with interest.

"I'll tell you once we have our hands on the rest of the jewel, okay?" he promised.

"Miroku...what are you going to do? It's nothing crazy, is it?" Kagome worried. "Please don't do anything crazy...."

"It's not crazy, but I think it's the only way..." he assured them.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Okay, next question: How do we get our hands on the rest of the jewel? It's inside his body, right? How are we supposed to get it when it's in there?"

"We distract him," yelped Sesshoumaru, dodging one tentacle and slicing another that was heading towards Sango. "And then we attack.I'll be the distraction...."

Kagome stepped forward. "Wait, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha turned, glancing questioningly at Kagome and then at his brother. Kagome continued. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"What? No! I won't get out of your way! Naraku is mine!" he protested.

"Get out of his way, Inuyasha." whispered Kagome.

Naraku laughed. "Lord Sesshoumaru....since when have you been inclined to protect that half-breed brother of yours?" he chuckled. "Even if you try, nothing can save you now. You will die, and then he will die shortly after...."

"Who said I was protecting him?" sneered Sesshoumaru. "I have a business proposition for you. You absorb me...then you have one less opponent to worry about, and more power that you can use to beat my brother...."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You son-of-a-!" he growled.

Surprisingly, Naraku smiled at Sesshoumaru, nodding his head with pleasure. "Sounds like a good idea to me...why so willing?" he asked, as if he was going to be suspicious of Sesshoumaru's intentions. When Sesshoumaru only smiled, Naraku seemed to take this as a plausible answer, and one of his tentacles shot out at Sesshoumaru. Naraku seemed to be directing all his attention to absorbing Sesshoumaru, just as he had earlier directed all his attention to the illusion he created for Inuyasha and Kagome earlier that day.

Kagome nodded. "I see...." _God...Naraku is such an idiot! _

"Why is he just letting him do that?" Inuyasha gasped in horror.

"Because he wants you to attack Naraku while he's busy. Lady Kagome, show Inuyasha where the jewel fragment is located, and then send out one of your arrows as he attacks. Inuyasha should be able to cut out the jewel, and if one of your purifying arrows were to go by at the right moment...I'm almost sure it would purify the shard...."

"Yes, but we can't let Sesshoumaru be absorbed by Naraku...." she frowned.

"I'm not going to let that idiot be absorbed by anybody. He's the only family I have left....even if I do want to kill him....."

"After you've released the jewel and Sesshoumaru, I will carry out my part of the plan." Miroku whispered.

"I'd still like to know what your part of the plan is," sighed Sango. "What are you planning, monk? You're making me really nervous...."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about me," he smiled. "Soon, everything is going to be all right...."

-----------------------------------------

"Kohaku!" Kagura called through the halls. Shippo clung tightly to her kimono, fully expecting to be attacked by Naraku at any moment. "Kohaku! Where are you, boy? You have nothing to worry about!" she yelled.

Finally, Kagura found Kohaku. He was crouched in the corner of one of the back rooms of the castle, rocking back and forth and looking worriedly at the small cracks in the wall that let in the only light in the room. He stood in fright when he saw Kagura enter the room. She smiled at him, and dropped to her knees. "It's all right," she nodded. "Everything will be fine. Your sister is outside. Naraku will lose this fight...."

Kohkau whimpered. "Sango...." He fell back to the floor and began to cry. "I didn't want to hurt anyone...." he sobbed.

"Calm down!" frowned Kagura. "You didn't mean to...your sister knows that....you're going to be free soon. Naraku can't make you do anything ever again. Don't you see?" she wrapped the small boy in a hug. "Everything will be fine. I have found my freedom, and soon, you shall have yours. Come on...we have to leave the castle...." she coaxed him, and slowly, he stood back up.

Both Kagura and Shippo smiled at him. "Thank you...." he whispered.

"Let's get out of here first. You can thank us later...." Shippo smirked.

He nodded. "Where is...my sister?" he asked quietly.

"She's beating the tar out of Naraku," Kagura laughed. "Now let's get going!"

Soon, they found the exit, and stepped outside. Despite the early time of day it was, the sky was ominously black, and full of large dark clouds. Kagura pulled the small feather from her hair, and it grew in front of their eyes. "Hop on," she smiled. The three of them sat on the feather, and it began to float away. Kagura took it high over the castle, where, below them, something very interesting was happening. "What the hell? Where's Sesshoumaru?" she wondered out loud. Of all the people fighting, Kagura could see that Sesshoumaru was no longer among them as he had been when she had left him. "What happened?"

"I don't know...." Shippo whispered. "His scent is still in the air. He's down there somewhere."

"He was when I left..." Kagura nodded.

"He still is....." Shippo repeated. "We just can't see him, for some reason...."

Kagura studied the battle for a moment. "What is...that?" she pointed questioningly. "Oh, god...he's trying to absorb him!" she realized. "He's going to absorb Sesshoumaru...." Kagura paled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku with his sword drawn, slicing at the spot that Kagome had pointed out to him. He watched the jewel fall to the ground, and Narkau's eyes grew wide. Kagome's arrow soared past the jewel, but did not hit it. The jewel went from a nearly blood red color to its normal color. She smiled. Inuyasha smirked at Naraku, quickly snatching the jewel fragment and tossing it to Sango behind him. Almost immediately after this was done, the tentacle holding Sesshoumaru began to glow green, and quickly melted. Sesshoumaru emerged unharmed.

"Not nearly as strong without that big jewel fragment, are you?" he smirked. "You see, that's what we thought..."

Naraku smiled, despite his shock at having lost the jewel moments before. "I still have the upper hand. Even you are still aware of that...." he laughed.

"Yeah, we are...." nodded Miroku. He gulped. Hordes of Naraku's poisonous insects were surrounding him now, trying to protect him. He frowned, and finished his sentence, "which is why...I've made my own decision...." he pulled at the prayer beads wrapped around his kazaana.

Sango screamed in horror. "Miroku, no! What the hell are you doing?" she cried.

"Stay back!" he warned, pulling the cloth barrier off his hand. "I don't want you to get sucked in, too!"

Inuyasha stared in terror at his friend. All of Naraku's poisonous insects were disappearing into the black hole that was Miroku's hand. His friend was beginning to lose his footing, and was starting to look paler than Inuyasha had ever seen him. He screamed, desperately trying to hold on to his hand.

"Miroku..." Kagome choked. The last of Naraku's poisonous insects had disappeared into his wind tunnel, and Naraku himself was slowly beginning to slide toward the black hole. "Miroku...you idiot!" she screamed, letting herself cry.

"I can't...hold it much longer...." Miroku groaned. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned, and Miroku smiled at him. "Hold me steady, my friend...." he whispered.

Inuyasha, his face almost expressionless, nodded to his friend's request, and braced himself behind the stubborn monk.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed. She was standing directly behind him. "Miroku, if you don't die, I'll kill you myself!" she yelled between sobs. Finally, Naraku was sucked into the hole, which had grown almost to the point of sucking him in. He fell backwards with a great amount of force, knocking Inuyasha into the group of people behind him. He laid on the ground, unconscious.

Sango screamed. "Kagome! Kagome! Please...tell me you have your medicine...."

"There were so many...." Kagome frowned. "I don't know if it will work...."

"Try it!" Sango ordered.

Kagome nodded, and opened the anidote. Sango sat Miroku up on her knee, proping his mouth open, and tilting his head back. Kagome gulped. "I'll give it all to him...and we'll have to hope for the best..."

Sango nodded, tilting Miroku's head back so he could swallow the liquid Kagome was pouring down his throat. She looked at his hand with great interest.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"The kazaana...." Sesshoumaru answered. "Notice none of us are dead yet..."

Sango gulped, and grabbed hold of Miroku's hand. Slowly turning it over, she smiled. "It's nothing more than an outline..." she smiled. "This must mean that Naraku is finally dead...." She paused. "He did it. He ended his curse..." Her eyes began to tear up.

There was a cough. "Pretty cool, wasn't it?" It was Miroku.

Sango screamed. "Oh, god! We thought you were dead! You took in all those insects! How did you...?" Sango began, but her expression quickly hardened. "You stupid moron! You almost died! I can't believe you did that! I could strangle you!"

Miroku looked flushed. "Please don't....I don't feel well...."

Kagome wasn't listening to much of anything. Inuyasha had handed her the jewel fragment. She added to it her pieces, and gasped. There was only a small sliver of the jewel missing...and she knew exactly who had the last piece. She looked up. Kagura and Kohaku were perched on Kagura's feather, which was coming closer and closer to the ground. Finally, they landed, and Kohaku stepped forward.

He pulled at the shard on his shoulder, and to his surprise, the shard came out easily. He smiled and handed the final shard of the jewel over to Kagome. "Thank you for everything...." he smiled. "All of you...."

Kagome placed the final piece of the jewel, and it glowed with a radiance that she had never seen before. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "We did it. The jewel is whole...."

"Yeah..." smiled Kagome. _But what is going to happen now? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: BWA HA HA! I know you all hate me right now, but I had to stop here. No, this is not the end, and yes, I do plan on continuing it. It's not going to drag on forever, but there is at least two more chapters, which I hope to have up soon! Please review! If you review, I will be in good spirits, and the better my mood, the quicker I update....(hint hint)


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: All right, the reviews thing is not working. I need feedback people! You're reviews are what fuels me to finish these things! I love hearing your comments! Please let me know what you think....I hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Nine**

"Good job, Kagome. The jewel is complete, and purified. Your quest is finally complete..." Kaede smiled.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Kaede. What should I do with the jewel now?"

Kaede sighed. "That is up to you..." she glanced worriedly at Inuyasha. "Just remember, you are the jewel's new protector. Your decision is the final word...."

Again, Kagome nodded. "I know," she smiled. "But I was really hoping you would help me out with the decision...."

"I can not make your decision for you," she shook her head.

Kagome sighed deeply and walked from the hut. Inuyasha blinked and watched her walk into the forest. When she disappeared behind the trees, he decided to follow her. After all, Naraku was gone, but there was sure to be many other demons who knew about the jewel, and Kagome was in more danger of attack now that the jewel was complete.

"Kagome!" he called. "Where are you? You shouldn't go off on your own like that! It's still dangerous!" He sniffed the air. He caught her scent. She had been where he was now, but she wasn't there anymore. Following his nose, Inuyasha soon found himself standing at the sacred tree. _I should have known that she was going to come here....but why? What is she doing? _"Kagome?" he whispered. "What's wrong?" He could smell salt. Kagome had been crying.

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha..." Kagome frowned.

"Then why have you been crying?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned. "Inuyasha...."

"What?" He hadn't meant to sound annoyed, but he had. He frowned as she cringed at his tone of voice. "Sorry..." he smiled. "I didn't mean it to sound like that...."

"I know..." She paused. "Inuyasha...do you really still want to use the jewel to become a full demon?" Her voice was just loud enough so that he could hear it.

He took a step backwards in surprise. He hadn't thought about it in a long time. Was that what was making Kagome cry? He hated it when she cried....especially when it was his fault. He sighed. "I...I'm really not sure anymore, Kagome...." he admitted honestly.

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes and smiling. She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha...I like you the way you are...as a hanyou."

"Really?"

She noddded. "You want to hear the truth, Inuyasha? The truth is, as a full demon...you scare me. I mean, you really scare me..." she frowned, and her lip began to quiver.

"Kagome, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" he whispered.

Kagome sighed. "No, Inuyasha...I don't know...because you aren't yourself. You change when you're like that. And it scares me...."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry, Kagome..." he smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "Well, what do you want to do? We'll do whatever you want to do with the jewel, okay? Let's forget about the demon thing. I didn't realize...." he sighed.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha...are you serious? But I thought you wanted..."

"I don't want it if it means that you're going to be scared of me..." he whispered.

"Miroku...what are they doing?" Shippo asked.

Miroku studied the scene. _Hm...Kagome has the jewel...Kagome is crying...and, Inuyasha is there...._

"Miroku?" Shippo repeated.

"Shippo, we should probably run away...."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because once Inuyasha is a full demon, he'll probably want to eat us for breakfast...." Miroku yelped. Inuyasha and Kagome had turned, and were heading back in their direction. "Hmm...what are they doing?"

"What are _you_ doing, leecher?" demanded Inuyasha.

Miroku jumped. "Inuyasha....err...I was just...getting Shippo. He followed you into the forest...." Miroku lied, and Inuyasha smacked him upside his head.

"I did no such thing!" whined Shippo. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it, Shippo. I'm just really happy."

Miroku frowned, cocking his head to the side. He stared at Kagome and Inuyasha a moment before he spoke. "Err....Inuyasha, are you going to use the jewel to...you know...."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. We're going to do whatever Kagome says _she_ wants to do with the jewel." he answered.

Miroku let out a deep sigh of relief. "Good." he smiled. "Then I will support you in whatever you decide to do," he nodded to Kagome. "What do you say we head back to the village? Kaede will be worried, and besides..." Miroku glanced suspiciously at the woods surrounding them. He shook his head. "Something is not right in the forest...."

"Don't start that trash, Miroku. I don't want you scaring Kago...me...." Inuyasha began to sniff the air, and soon had on his face a look identical to the one on Miroku's face. He frowned deeply. "There's no way....it can't be..."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist with one hand, and grabbed Shippo by his tail with the other. He began to run towards the village. Miroku followed suit. They reached the village in record time, only to find that Kaede and Sango were already waiting for them. Inuyasha blinked. Since they had left the forest, the smell that had invaded his senses had actually grown stronger.

"Inuyasha, put me down! What is it? Tell me what's going on already!" Kagome demanded.

Sango's eyes looked glassy, as if she was about to cry. Kagome knew this was rare. There had been very few times she could remember when Sango had been upset enough to cry. Kagome frowned and studied her friend's face. Sango took a deep breath in a futile effort to hide her anguish, and nodded to Inuyasha. "You can smell it, can't you?" she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Yes, but what I don't understand is...how? We killed him. You were there, were you not?" he smirked.

"We didn't kill him, Inuyasha...." Sango let a single tear roll down her cheek. "Kohaku is dead. The Kohaku we brought into Kaede's village was not my brother. Naraku used his body...he was disguised....." Sango gasped.

"But...my wind tunnel....it's still gone...I don't understand...."

Kagome gasped. She didn't need to ask 'who' they hadn't killed. She clutched the jewel around her neck tightly in her hand. "He gave us the last piece of the jewel..." she whispered. "Why would he do that?"

Sango nodded. "That should have told me everything. Naraku warned me...to take that shard from Kohaku's shoulder would surely mean his death. I should have known something was not right when he was able to pull it free..." She took a deep breath. "Kaede and I were sitting in her hut when I realized he had gone...and when I found him...he was out near the stream...and I saw the spider...."

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He laughed at me." she frowned. "But I couldn't do it...for some reason, I couldn't kill him...."

"He wanted us to complete the jewel..." Kagome realized. "This is all some big game to him. What is he planning?" She paused, glanced at Inuyasha, and then to Kaede. "I have to get rid of this thing. Is there any way to destroy it?"

Kaede shook her head. "The shikon jewel is both a gift and a curse. Unfortunately, the only way to be rid of it is to make use of it..."

Kagome nodded. "Or...we could not use it at all..."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned.

"I know someplace we could keep the jewel where Naraku would never be able to lay his hands on it..." she whispered.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In my time. I need a jewel shard to get there, remember?" she frowned at him. "So, if no part of the jewel was in this time...no one would ever be able to get to it."

"Your time?" he repeated. "But I get through the well fine...and besides...wouldn't that mean that you would be stuck in your time?" Inuyasha's small ears drooped slightly.

Kagome shook her head. "No...because I'll be staying here...to help you guys beat Naraku. There has to be a way to do it. We just haven't found the right one yet."

"We can't ask you to do that," sighed Kaede. "Your family is in your time. We can not expect you to just leave them behind..."

Again, Kagome shook her head. "I won't be leaving them behind." she smiled, staring at the jewel. "If I'm right...." she poked at the jewel, and a small shard came loose from the whole. She picked it up. "Good..."

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelped, but Miroku placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "Making sure the well will never be closed...for me, at least...." she explained, still staring at the small fragment in her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fortunately for me, I have the last chapter of this particular story finished. There will be a sequel, which I will provide details about in the last chapter of this story. Unfortunately, I haven't been getting feedback, so I have decided to be evil and prolong the release of the last chapter a couple days....mostly in hopes of getting more feedback from some of my readers. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing, and I will hopefully have the last chapter up either right before or after Christmas....


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Oh, well! Here's the last chapter of this story! I hope you all like it...and for petey's sake please let me know what you think, all righty? I wanted to be evil and wait forever to put it up because I haven't really gotten any reviews, but I get to move into my house on Tuesday, and I won't have a computer for several days, so I decided to post it up.... Details about the sequel will be posted in an author note at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manipulation**

**Chapter Ten **

"Kagome...." Inuyasha growled. "What did that mean? What are you talking about?"

Kagome smiled at him, and held up the jewel shard. "This is what I mean, Inuyasha." She sighed, and taking the small jewel shard between her index finger and thumb, she held it up to her heart. Inuyasha gasped as the shard disappeared. "This way, I will still be able to see my family, and the rest of the jewel can go in my time without risk of any other demons trying to get it...." she explained, "and, if anyone were to somehow get into my time and get ahold of the jewel, they still wouldn't have the whole thing, because the only way to get it would be... "

"To kill you." Inuyasha nodded unhappily.

Kagome nodded. "Exactly..."

"Kagome, you are officially the craziest of all of us..." Miroku smiled, and stared at his hand. "Or maybe I am...wishing I had that cursed hole back in my hand isn't exactly normal, is it...?"

Sango sighed. "I still don't understand why it went away in the first place if Naraku didn't die...or why it didn't immediately come back. Naraku has been inside Kohaku's body at least since the fight...and we have no way of judging how long before that he could have taken up residence there. The whole fight was nothing but a sham. One of his most elaborate demon puppets yet, I'd say..."

"Then what happened to Kagura and Kanna?" Inuyasha asked, and everyone blinked in surprise.

"When Naraku killed Kagura, she was revived by Sesshoumaru. Killing her freed her in Naraku's sick little mind...and I don't think he counted on Sesshoumaru bringing her back after he'd done it..." Kagome thought out loud.

"So you're saying that Kagura is perfectly normal...but you have no clue about Kanna?" Inuyasha finished for her.

Kagome nodded. She frowned. "Come on, Inuyasha. We've wasted too much time worrying about how everything happened. We need to get the jewel out of your time as quickly as possible." She walked towards the well, turned, and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. He nodded to the others, permitted Kagome to climb onto his back, and jumped into the well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you home...and in one piece!" Kagome's mother glared at Inuyasha, and painfully, he remembered that the last time they had made the journey through the well, Kagome was bleeding and unconscious. It had been a while since that time. "Why are you home? Just a visit? Do you need supplies?" her mother asked of both of them.

Kagome made an effort to smile at her mother. "Mom, get gramps and Souta. I need to talk to you guys, and it's really important...."

"What is it?" asked her mother with worry.

Kagome frowned. "Get gramps and Souta first..." she instructed. "This is something you all need to hear..."

Her mother smiled, nodded, and rushed up the stairs. Less than five minutes later, Kagome's small family had gathered in the living room, and she and Inuyasha joined them.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I need all of you to listen, because this is very important, okay?" she asked, and they all nodded. She took a deep breath. "We finished gathering the jewel shards..."

"Does that mean you're home to stay? Cool! Is Inuyasha going to live with us?" Souta looked very excited.

Kagome's face fell. She smiled at her little brother. "We finished gathering the jewel shards, Souta, but the problem is we didn't get rid of the bad guy like we thought we had." she whispered, and Inuyasha nodded. "We can't risk having the jewel in Inuyasha's time with that guy still roaming around. It's way too dangerous, so...."

Her grandfather was studying her very closely. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave the jewel in this time period with you guys." Kagome said quickly, and her mother gasped. Kagome placed the jewel in her grandfather's hands. "This is it, gramps. Hide it away, okay? Don't mention to anyone that you have it...."

"But there's a piece missing..." he realized.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, there is." she agreed. "The missing piece is my own little failsafe...in case anyone besides myself and Inuyasha is ever able to come through the well and get the jewel..."

"Well, where is it?" he asked curiously, and Kagome pointed to her heart. He gasped. "It's inside your...."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, gramps, it is." She frowned. "You see, no one besides myself and Inuyasha should be able to come through the well to this time period...and in order for me to be able to go back and forth, I have to have ar least one shard of the jewel...and I do. You guys have the rest of it. See, this way, I will still be able to go between time periods for a little while, and no one will be able to get the jewel. And...even if someone could come through and get the piece you have...they'd have to go through me to get the rest..."

"You'll still be able to go between time periods for a little while?" her mother repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was able to purify all the jewel shards." Kagome explained, "but in order to get rid of the jewel so that no one could ever use it...it has to be used..."

"That doesn't make sense..." her grandfather groaned.

Inuyasha frowned. "It's very ironic, but when you really think about it, it makes a ton of sense...."

Kagome's family turned to Inuyasha. "And where do you come in with this whole thing?" her mother demanded of him.

Inuyasha sighed, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to protect your daughter no matter what it means...and..." Inuyasha stumbled.

"Well, thank you for that, Inuyasha..." her mother smiled, and he nodded, glad that he didn't have to talk anymore. Kagome's mother turned to her. "So, when will you be returning home?" she asked.

Kagome blushed and glanced at Inuyasha. "Once I've used the jewel...I won't be able to travel back and forth as I've been doing." she explained. "...and until we've made sure that Narau won't be coming back, I won't be coming back. It's too dangerous for you guys...especially if people realize how the well works..."

Kagome's mother nodded. "So you'll be coming home when all this is over?" she asked.

Kagome blushed again, and stared at Inuyasha. She could only smile at her mother. She hadn't had a lot of time to think about everything since the jewel had been completed, and she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. On one hand, her family was in her time. Kaede was right about that. But on the other hand, she wasn't very happy about the idea of leaving Inuyasha behind...although she'd probably never tell him that...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was calling her name.

Kagome shook her head. "Wha? Oh, sorry..."

"We have to go...." Inuyasha frowned. "We don't want Naraku to realize what we're doing...or where we're at, for that matter..."

"Yes." Kagome agreed, and hugged each of her family members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything set up?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome.

He nodded. "We need to find Naraku, and we need to get far, far away from this well..." he advised everyone. "Kagome?"

She glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha..." she flashed a smile.

"Something's wrong," he smirked. "You haven't said a word in more than five minutes..."

"It's nothing...I just...I'm not sure that I will go back to my time, is all...."

Kaede suppressed the gasp in her throat, and studied Kagome with interest. _Why would she decide something like that? What is it that she isn't saying? Could it be that Kagome, like Kikyou has fallen for Inuyasha? Or is it something more than that? _

"Come on!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome and the others followed Inuyasha into Kaede's village. Naraku's scent had long since disappeared, and it was there that they set up camp for the night. The next morning, they left the old priestess Kaede behind at her village, and began to go in the opposite direction of the well and the village. Inuyasha was not following a scent. In fact, he had not been able to find any other scent besides those of his friends. Everyone knew that Naraku was now using Kohaku's body, and there was only so far he could run....

"Where would he go that he wouldn't think we would go?" Inuyasha asked the others.

Everyone was silent a moment. Sango was the first to speak. "What about my old village?" she suggested.

"That would be where Kohaku would go...but maybe Naraku would head there as well?" Miroku agreed.

"And maybe that's where he wants us to go...." growled Inuyasha. "And I'd hate to disappoint him..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, I know y'all want to strangle me for the whole cliffy thing, but as I said, there will be a sequel. It will start right where I left off with this one, and I felt that here was the proper place to end this one. (smiles) Anyway, about the next story.

**Title: **Trapped

**Summary:**

The jewel shards are found, and Inuyasha and the gang head for Sango's village in hopes of finding Naraku there....but when something happens in Kagome's time, Kagome finds herself in danger once again, and Inuyasha is running out of time to come up with a plan...will he be able to save her? Will Sango be of any use against a demon parading around in her brother's body? Will Miroku's wind tunnel return?....

**Pairings:** Why did I put this here? All right....Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango, and Kagura/Sesshoumaru....


End file.
